Damien Seoreh
by LegendaryNightGodWolf
Summary: This is something that is a mix of my life and some fantasy contains much fighting and killing of the sort.
1. The Night

**The Aloof Purple Flame**

**Damien Seoreh**

**The Flame Anthology**

**Written by **

**Giovanni Alberto Marin**

_(This is written thanks to the help of Angelica Oseguera my inspiration and my heart, Jose Grajeda my best friend and my conscious from time to time, To Rodrigo Mendez his insanity always came up with great adventures and great ideas, Mr. Haymore for giving me the motivation and the help I needed to start this novel . . . Story . . . Fantasy . . . Whatever this maybe, and to Rebecca Montgomery one of the main people that helped may she find happiness without me, And the many more that always helped me you know who you are)_

The Night

The night has reached its total darkness and only its stars and moon are out to illuminate the sky. The dark clouds where gloomed around and were blocking most of the stars light though. A man looked up at the sky for a few moments and closed his eyes. He would stand six feet two inches tall, having long spiky black hair with the front of his hair spiked downwards to his eyes, brown reddish eyes and would be wearing a long leather coat with a picture of a wolf inside a crescent moon on the back, a black sleeveless shirt with blue jeans with a red belt loosely tide belt around his knees, in his left hand he wore a chain wrapped around his fingers and wrist and on the right he wore a leather glove. His name was Damien Seoreh. Damien was a twenty one year old with an abnormality, but that will be explained later as the story progresses. He was a person that usually lived in solitude until recently he had found a girl he could bond with. Kinna Kana. He had married her in his young age. At first it seemed they could be together but now she was gone from his life. She had left Damien with no trace of where she had left. Damien never understood why she left. He gave everything he had but the last he remembered from Kinna were her tears and lies.

Damien picked up his case and began walking away from his home. The home he had shared with Kinna for about a year. As he walked, he looked back up to the sky and saw what he thought were clouds forming together a moon and a rose bonding together making a crescent rose. He looked down to the road rather annoyed and sad feeling. This mixed feeling has now been around everyday now. He looked down seeing them bond closer together then dissipating away into nothing. The wind blew harder making his hair seem wavy. _**"Is this really a sign?"**_He thought. _**"Why is it that everything just points in that direction? Can't I escape this? Does my opinion even matter anymore?"**_ He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The feel of the leather gloves felt really good in his hands. As a wind kicked up, his long leather coat fluttered wildly with it. The night looked so peaceful as though nothing wrong could ever happen. But to Damien, his heart was torn to pieces by the one he cared and loved so much. He was still stuck thinking of the day she went away. Kinna was everything to him and she left him they way she had found him. He was alone, bitter, and cold.

The wind blew again blowing his coat upwards along with the wind. The coat would rise slightly above him as though the coat was floating. His long black hair flickered across his face as well. He opened his eyes and looked at the scenery before him. His home was very scenic and beautiful, in a way to which many people may think was perfect. The many that would think this would be wrong. Appearances are always deceiving. The home had suffered a lot of damage mentally and physically. There was a large garden in which he always spent time with Kinna. There were trees, flowers, rock gardens, and streams that filled the garden. All in all it was beautiful to anyone's eyes. He decided to look at this old place one more time placing his case down. He shoved his hands onto his coats pockets. Looking at a direction of chirping he saw two birds flying by and went going into a tree. He picked up his case readying to leave. Inside the case contained his Rickenbacker bass. The wind picked up again and crackled the grass around him it seemed as the wind was encircling him almost. A rose pedal then landed in front of him.

Damien sighed as he thought, _**"Destiny why is it you taunt me so? If she left me what can I do? She must live her own life and if it's not with me . . . why should I hold her down?"**_He began to walk down the road and heard a small crack of a leaf behind him. He decided to pass it off as nothing. A few more steps passed and loud steps followed a laugh. Whoever it was made sure that Damien could hear him and made no intentions to hide. Damien closed his eyes. He really didn't want this to happen right now. With the laugh now growing smaller as though the person was expecting something else, the person spoke loud and clear towards Damien, **"You're a joke! You know that?"**

"_**That voice . . . Aden"**_Damien turned around and he saw his rival Aden Ribbon. He is a man standing at six feet tall having jet-black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white sports jacket with black steaks on the sleeves, black shirt with blue jeans. Aden had a huge grin on his face as though he was responsible for all of Damien's suffering. **"What do you want Aden?"** Damien asked brushing his hair away with his free hand, he sounded quite annoyed. **"So she left you"** Aden said interrupting Damien.** "So what now you're just going to mope around and you're not even going to try to get her back?"** Aden took a few steps closer to Damien and smirked feeling very confident against Damien. Why wouldn't he? He knew Damien was not going to be in the best modes or time to fight. Again, another person that was wrong. Damien grunted closing his eyes for a moment trying to keep his cool against Aden. **"It's none of your business so buzz off!"** Damien then turned around quickly to leave but Aden determined to figure him out, reached out and grabbed Damien's shoulder and turned him sharply**. **

"**Listen to me Seoreh!"** Aden exclaimed, but Damien had enough and was already launching a punch towards Aden's face. Aden immediately ducked getting onto his hands palms attempting a floor sweep at Damien. Jumping up, Damien punched downwards towards Aden's face. Aden then blocked with his elbow making a grasp in between blows and was now preventing any type of movement. **"Listen to me! It's not what you think about her! It's has to be something worse than what you think!" **Aden shouted.

"**WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"** Damien shouted jumping back breaking the hold and with that, he summoned a tinted purple flame his family ancestors were able to manipulate and control due to the blood pact they had made with a Demon many years ago. In order to gain more power, Damien's ancestors made the deal to be like the demon himself, Shinrougi. This demon was believed to be a creation of Ares himself, the God of War. This though came with a high cost to them all. The demons blood in them caused them to die young. The fire given to them is tinted purple and every time it is used the wielder must be blood related to the ancestors of the Seoreh or it would damage the user, even so the user still felt a burn every now and then. This fire can be manipulated to do anything even turn physical, but only for a limited time, and when close to any natural fire will heal a Seoreh fire user. He completely ignited his right arm and forced Aden to dash backwards.

"**Don't make me Seoreh I'm only trying to help . . ."** Damien in a blind fury ran growled and punched towards Aden and made a wall of purple fire burn towards Aden. Aden was forced to summon his own fire to counter and block Damien's fire. His fire would be close that of Damien's ancestry but his was pure due to the fact that his family lived to destroy and protect people from the Ares Demon and any of those who had made a blood pact with the demon. Aden's fire had no after burn effect when used or cut their life span. Aden stood firmly as his arm caught ablaze as well; his arms fire would be a crimson red.** "I know her! She wouldn't leave to make you miserable! She must have left because she had no other choice, just like I have no choice but to take you down!"** Aden's smile had faded and dashed towards Damien. Growling Damien charged at Aden as well. Damien slammed his arm downwards towards Aden. The move was filled with so much anger it was predictable and easily blocked with Aden's elbow. Damien tried to kick Aden's' stomach. Again, easily predicted and blocked but the kick was too strong to block completely. Aden pushed Damien with his shoulder making room between each other.

They looked at each other and glared deeply. They both then raised their flame to maximum. They were now completely consumed by their fire. They dashed towards each other and collided together and a giant explosion occurred. They both stared hard onto each other's eyes. When the two flames collided it would create so much impact and force that it threw the two far from each other. A second before they flew apart Damien could see Aden. Aden was smiling sadly as he would mouth the words "I lost . . . Goodbye for now". Damien was face up on the floor knocked out and miles away from where he last stood. Thunder clashed and rain started to pour not long after.

The rain would be pounding on Damien's face. He could hear the raindrops landing next to him but sounded muffled as though they were being blocked by something. Damien moved his fingers and toes to see if they were all still intact. The water felt good in his skin but horrible at the same time due to the impact earlier on. He opened his eyes to see what was going on. Darkness and rain was all he could see. _**"Aught, was that a dream?"**_ Damien thought. He sat up; looking around he didn't know where he was for a second. He felt a small pain and he would touch his stomach. He growled in pain. _**"Pain in the stomach says no. Lousy Aden, couldn't leave me be could he?" **_He got up slowly and held his rib cage. He felt a burning sensation all over him. _**"Teh, now I have to walk with this pain all day" **_He looked around for his bass case. _**"Don't tell me I lost it"**_ He walked around for a while. Damien was looking everywhere for his bass. The rain started pouring harder onto him. His hair now covered his face but Damien didn't mind, he never cared for grooming. He walked for about a mile and growled every step of the way. He got to a tree and placed his head on it. Stomping his foot on the ground he ignited his hand. **"Damn you ADEN!" **He roared and used his fire to blast the field but was weakened due to the rain. He watched the fire roar on the grass as though it was immune to the water in which it was. He watched it slowly fade away and continued to hat seemed his endless walk. He stopped after a while, looking up to the sky. He sighed looking at his ignited hand. He closed his eyes and made his fire go away. Looking up he began to think again. "_**Why is it everything I care for always goes away?" **_Then fixing his coat he began walked away slowly.


	2. Another Day

Another day

Two weeks later. Damien slowly wakes up fluttering his eyes as he adjusted to the bright room. He's in his bed and grunts as he slowly sits up. He shook his head and stared up to the ceiling expecting to see a portrait up on the ceiling. Something he had painted a long time ago, but just as the many things he had, it was now gone now. He was trying to move on. He closed his eyes and could picture the portrait still very clear in his head. He was holding Kinna by her waist and she was holding him by the neck. They were both facing forward and each with a smile that seemed to last forever. He slowly opened his eyes. It wasn't going that well for him though. Everything was still haunting him He had moved to his original home before he had met Kinna in hopes that it would just get him back to his old routines. He closed his eyes one more time not knowing if he had slept in today seeing as his alarm didn't go off. He looked around and his alarm finally turns on. **"I know I'll see you again someday…"**

He punched the alarm and it breaks. He sighed and stayed a little more on the bed. He saw the sunlight reaching him from the window not far from where he was and finally decided get up to go somewhere. Anywhere would be fine as long as he didn't have to stay there. Getting off the bed he grabbed his shirt and sweater. Grabbing his backpack he walks out. He sees his motorcycle and decides to walk instead. Turning slightly he sees a payphone. He immediately thought of his best friend, Maxine. **"Wonder if she's home."** He dropped his bag and starts to dial. He then felt a cold aura around him a presence that he had felt yet; felt so unfamiliar to him. He looked at the phone for a few more moments then decided to ignore it and mark the last digits.

He heard the phone ring. He looked up at the sky and by the fourth ring someone picked up. **"Hello?" **Someone answered on the other side of the phone. Damien waited for a while before he answered. **"Hey Maxine it's me Damien" **Damien finally manage to say. **"Oh hey what's up?" **Maxine said. Damien looked at his shoes and kicked a rock and some dirt. He tried to come up with something else to say. **"Just wondering what you were doin" **Damien said with some hope in his voice. He closed his eyes. He looked down thinking he sounded dumb and that he had made a mistake asking that question. **"Nothing much, why do you ask?" **Damien looked up to the phone as though she could see him. He replied, **"Would you like to go somewhere?" **Damien felt someone behind him. He turned and looked around him.** "Sure I guess" **Damien smiled and looked at his watch. **"I'll leave in a while to pick you up ok?" **Damien looked for his motorcycle keys and clicked the alarm. **"Ok that's fine" **Damien held the keys in his hand and almost hung up the phone. **"C'ya" **The both of them said hanging up the phone at the same time.

Damien was starring at the phone for a while. He picked up his bag and went to his motorcycle. He placed his bag on the motorcycle. He still felt the same cold aura from before but kept ignoring it thinking of it as nothing. He picked up the helmet on the side of the motorcycle to put it on and on the glare of his helmet for a second he swore he saw Kinna right behind him trying to reach for him. He blinked in disbelief and turned around quickly **"Kinna?"** Damien said. He looked around him. He saw nothing but bystanders around him. He took a deep breath _**"I'm still not used to this . . ." **_He got on the motorcycle and put on his helmet and drove off. He sped off at full speed. He was very capable of driving at this speed without crashing. He took a short cut and used everything as ramps to get more speed. He finally got to Maxine's house. Damien smiled, as he always liked to make a dramatic entrance. He turned quickly and made the tires squeal to a stop. He took off his helmet and shook his head letting his hair go back to its place. He knocked at Maxine's house and waited. Two minutes passed _**"What the?" **_He waited more and knocked again. _**"God if I weren't so patient" **_He sat down at the steps of her apartment. Damien looked around examining the neighborhood. People waved at him as though they expected him to know who they were. He only turned his head the other way as his response. After a while the door opened.

"**Damien! You're here" **Maxine said. Maxine Ambers Miriam was five feet seven inches she had black and red eyes that spoke her every emotion and always seemed so distant as though she always carried a thought in her head. Her hair matched her eyes being black with red streaks. She was wearing a blue and gray sweater with blue pants. Damien got up and smiled sarcastically. He looked at her eyes as he spoke, **"What on earth were you doing?" **Maxine knew Damien well and wanted to make him regret asking that. She bit he lower lip and responded, **"I was taking a shower." **Damien gave a lazed look and turned around giving his back to Maxine **"Why did you tell me that!" **Damien said as Maxine laughed a little. **"You could've lied to me you know" **Damien continued as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes**. "You asked!" **Maxine said laughing lightly. Damien then felt a poke at his side and a small laugh from Maxine. **"Hey watch it Maxi this wolf bites" **Damien patted Maxine's head and smiled.**" So where are we going?"** Maxine said. Damien smiled as he walked over to his motorcycle and threw the helmet to Maxine. **"Anywhere"** Damien smiled as Maxine went towards the motorcycle. **"Ok but don't drive crazy." **Maxine said. Damien laughed.** "I will try not to." **

"**Hey can we go bowling?" **Maxine said excitedly. Damien laughed and put on his helmet. "**Sure thing Maxi" **Maxine clapped her hands happily and put the helmet on. She got on the bike and held onto Damien loosely. Damien stopped for a moment to notice she was holding onto him. He then smirked, "**Hey" **said Damien,** "remember when I said I will try not to drive crazy?" **A worried expression came upon Maxine's face as she held onto him a little tighter,** "Yeah?" **said Maxine worriedly.** "I lied!" **Damien said laughing; he sped off at full speed making the tire squeal and burned some rubber off the tire. Damien laughed and Maxine held on tight. Damien smiled and took a "scenic route" just to make things more exiting. He would drive quickly by past cars and would jump off anything he could use as ramps. He then would also make his adrenalin pump more by always ignored the red lights. He was so into the speed and thrill that a cop car was now chasing him. Maxine looked back and tapped Damien's shoulder. **"I know hang on" **Damien said. Maxine held onto Damien tighter. Damien then accelerated even more. The cop car used the megaphone and told them to stop. Damien just laughed and sped off even faster now and after awhile of quick turns and a few red lights the cop was then easily lost.

Damien laughed as he came to a full stop at the parking lot. He smiled and took off the helmet. Damien shook his hair to let it adjust into place. **"Wasn't that fun?" **Damien said laughing. He turned as Maxine's helmet then smacked him on the forehead. **"What was that for?"** Damien said rubbing his forehead. Maxine glared at him, **"You didn't go faster!" **Maxine said as she laughed sticking her tongue out at him. Maxine jumped off the motorcycle and began to walk to the bowling alley. Damien laughed and placed the helmets on the motorcycle. As soon as he saw she wasn't within listening distance he muttered, **"Feh, women"** Damien smiled and looked up. Maxine then turned. **"What was that?" **Damien smiled innocently and took a step backward placing his hands in front of him as if saying, "I didn't do anything." "**Nothing Maxi" **Maxine grinned and poked him "**Okays**" They went inside. Damien growled he didn't like being around so many people. He then felt Maxine's hand on his. "**Calm down Wolfie." **She laughed a bit walking him to the counter. Damien felt his face warm a bit. "_**Great**_" Damien thought. "_**Why do I feel like this?" **_

**"Hello how may I help you?" **The clerk asked interrupting Damien's thoughts. Maxine exclaimed happily**. "We would like three games for two people."** Damien looked around feeling some energy he felt before. "**That'll be twenty four with seventy five." **Maxine was about to take out her wallet but Damien beat her to the punch taking out a fifty from his pocket. He looked away as he held the bill to the man. Maxine pouted. "**Hey! I want to pay too you know!" **Damien smirked. "**Tough cookies Maxi you should save your money, you may need it later." **Maxine put her wallet away but then got distracted by a shiny black bowling ball.** "Shiny . . ." **Damien got his change and felt the room get cold. He could see his breath for a second and then was poked by Maxine. She smiled at him warmly then closed her eyes looking down. "**Everything fine Damien?" **Damien smiled and hugged her with one arm for a moment. "**Yeah" **He let her go and got their shoes. He gave her shoes. "**Everything's just fine"** She smiled and blushed lightly taking her shoes she skipped to the lane and placed their names in the screen. Damien felt something coming towards him and ducked. Raising his elbow he blocked Rigo's downwards punch to him. Damien smiled. "**It's been a long time . . . Comrade." **

Rigo jumped back as he laughed and pointed at Damien. "**I can see you've been slacking off and not long enough carbon!" **Rigo Mendez was six feet tall white hair, gray eyes, dressed in a black shirt with a chain design going around his chest, shoulders, and moving to the torso. He was also wearing crimson red cargo pants with the same chain design around the knees and thighs. In their background the song "Sandstorm" kicked in from the jukebox, Rigo's favorite. Damien smiled and attempted a hammer punch. Rigo dodged going left and tried to kick Damien's ribs. Damien barely blocked the kick with his palm and flipped forwards trying to kick Rigo's jaw. Rigo ducked allowing Damien's leg to land on his shoulder and attempting to jab Damien's stomach. Damien pushed his leg harder down to make Rigo lose balance and attempted to punch Rigo's head. Rigo made a hand stance and kicked Damien's face. Damien took the hit then grabbed Rigo's leg kicking his stomach that sent him flying. Rigo fixed his landing and threw three kunai towards Damien. Damien dodged but one scratched his cheek. Damien smiled and ran a finger through the cut. He wiped the blood and Rigo smirked at him. "**Come on puta!"** From there the song changed to my chemical romance song. Starring at each other they both gave a lazed looked. Damien blasted the box with his fire and Rigo threw explosive kunai at it as well. Looking back at each other they smirked and were both hit in the back of the head.

"**Hey if you want to fight take it OUTSIDE!" **The owner yelled. Both had a sweat drop come out and laughed. Maxine came to the laughing Damien and Rigo. "**You guys are idiots." **Maxine said smiling. Damien laughed as he responded. **"Yeah, well, that is what we do."** Rigo nodded as London came to join them. Damien saw London and spoke to him, "**London. How's it been man?" **London smiled lightly and nodded. **"It's been fine usual."** London was about five feet eleven inches brown shaggy hair with glasses and dressed in a zipper black hooded sweater with blue jeans. Damien smiled and looked at Maxine. She looked away quickly. Raising a brow he looked at Rigo. "**Well I won't keep you but give me a call if anything happens' ok Rigo?" **Rigo laughed. "**What have something you need to do now? Why don't we join your game?" **Damien looked at Maxine and she nodded. "**Sure why not?" **They walked towards their lane and put in London's' and Rigo's name in. Damien sat down being last Maxine being second to last London Second and Rigo first. Maxine looked at Damien. Smirking Damien pulled Maxine onto his lap and held her. Maxine blushed and looked towards the pins.

Damien then felt the air grow even colder as though he was being observed. Rigo threw the ball and got a gutter ball. Damien laughed saying. **"Well, so much for ninja boy." "Shut up!"** Rigo said. "**I'm just warming up I'll be the winner in the end." **London got up and got his ball. Damien placed his chin on Maxine's shoulder making her blush a little more, much to Damien's unknowing. London threw the ball and knocked down four. Damien smiled and held Maxine closer getting comfortable. London got the ball again and threw it knocking down all but one. Damien burst out laughing. London turned to see Damien and waiting till Damien closed his eyes London quickly took his wand out and threw a thunderbolt to knock it down. Damien looked at amazement not knowing what happened. Maxine slowly got off Damien and held Damien's hand for a little longer then went for her turn. Damien smiled and shook his head for a while then the room froze. "_**What's going on?" **_Damien thought He looked around as he noticed that rose pedals were falling everywhere while everything else sat still. His eyes widened as he stood up. He felt a power level he hadn't felt for a while rise.

"**Damien!" **Rigo shouted, **"It's your turn puta. Hey are you ok?"** Damien looked at Rigo and blinked a few times. It took Damien a while to realize that. No one had seemed to have noticed the time stop. "**Yeah I'm just fine" **Said Damien. He went to go get his ball. Maxine poked his side but Damien showed no emotion towards it. "_**What was that I just saw?" **_He thought as he aimed at the pins, _**"I haven't seen anything like that in a while could it be? **_He squinted and then threw the ball, "_**No. It's all just in my head." **_Not caring what he scored he went to sit down. He saw that Maxine was talking to London now. He starred for a while and then decided to go get some water. Damien looked at the burned down juke box and then got to the fountain. He was about to drink some water but as soon as he pushed the button for the water to come out, it immediately froze. He felt the room going cold again. Everything froze but Damien. Damien looked at his frozen friends and seemed to be getting more agitated. He rubbed his temples as he saw the situation, _**"Great, not this again" **_He thought as he turned around and saw a person in front of him. For some reason this didn't seem to surprise him.

The person stood at a good six feet one inch covered in a cloak and having a dark aura covering them. Damien could see a small spike from the person. It was silvery white, like glittering snow. The person raised a hand towards Damien. A shadowy ball gathered around his hand. Damien's eyes widened comprehending what was going on. The person let out a small laugh and launched what he believed was negative energy. Damien rolled forwards to dodge the attack. Quickly Damien clenched his fist summoning his flame and countered with an upfront attack. The person moved so quietly backwards as though he didn't even step the ground. The person stood still as though the attack was predictable. Growling Damien stood and ran towards the person. Damien quickly attempted to punch forwards twice to try to stun the opponent and then hammer punching downwards to try and slam them. Again it seemed as though it was predicted and his attacks were easily avoided. In a last attempt to try and graze the person he launched the charged fireball towards the person. The person seemed to be surprised as it hit him on the chest. The hood almost fell off and Damien could see that this person had silvery white hair and just as he was about to see his face the person quickly placed his hood back on. Damien smirked as he looked directly onto the person trying to understand the situation but it didn't make any sense to him.

"_**Follow the roses," **_The person said in a dark raspy voice. Damien looked everywhere and noticed everything and everyone seemed to be frozen and unable to see what was going on. Damien stood his ground and snarled at the person before him, **"What? Who are you and what do you want of me?" **The person stood still and seemed to breathing out ice. It also seemed as though he was enjoying Damien's reaction towards him. This just made the person come closer to Damien as though he wasn't afraid to trigger anything that would endanger his life. The person looked close to Damien's eyes as though he was challenging him. Damien glared right back onto the cold blue eyes of him. _**"You will soon understand that the one that has gone will soon return" **_Damien took one step back and got into position and shouted, **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" **The person really seemed to be enjoying this and spoke calmly as though he knew this might trigger something, _**"Just as stubborn as always" **_That set Damien off. Damien closed his eyes and got so angry he began to speak Japanese by accident._** "**_**OSABE OWARI DA! (Enough Games)" **Damien attacked rushing recklessly towards the person still speaking Japanese. "**NAKE SAKEBE SOSHITE SHINE! (Cry Scream Then Die)" **The person laughed silently and vanished before any attack landed and unfroze everything and everyone.

Damien blasted smashed and slammed everything in front of him not knowing if he hit the person or not. All Damien knew was that he wanted to destroy the person. He stopped and was breathing in hard as he waiting the smoke to clear. He no longer felt the person's energy anymore. He heard people talking everywhere around him, "_**Oh my god! What is he doing? Is he nuts?"**_London and Rigo had a confused look starring at an enraged Damien. Maxine looked a bit worried and was about to follow him but she noticed that Damien looked way to angry for her approach him. She shook her head and still went after him willing to take a risk Damien always took them for everyone else it was about time someone returned the favor. Maxine tried to move between people to get to Damien. Rigo and London went after her. Damien looked at everyone and growled. He storms off pushing everyone out of his way not allowing or knowing of Maxine coming to him. As Damien got onto his motorcycle he looked at the bowling alley expecting anyone to come out and talk to him. No one came. He placed on his helmet and drove off slowly this time not feeling good enough to drive off as fast. Maxine then came out with Rigo and London trying to hold her back. He was no longer in sight for them to see. Damien was gone now and taking the long route home to think to him self.

"_**I'm going crazy who knew she really meant something to me? I mean I did marry her and all but still I was always the Lone Wolf I never really needed anyone."**_ Damien thought. He had stopped at a nearby park. Damien sighed as he got off the motorcycle. He walked for a while then sat down on a bench. He looked up at the sky and saw the millions of stars that accompanied him this night. His eyes seemed to warm up a little as he saw the illuminated stars. He then looked down soulfully as his thought caught up with him. _**"Even if I try to move on I will still be haunted by her and that person." **_He felt a chill go up his spine. _**"Who was that? The power felt so familiar yet so different. Most importantly how did he she whatever it was manage to make a fool out of me and in front of Maxine" **_He widened his eyes for a second and shook his head. _**What did I just think? Did I? Whatever, it does not matter anymore. All I know is that I made myself look like an idiot." **_He smiled and placed his elbows on his knees relaxing now. _**"I did manage something at least. I did scare more than half the person there that's a plus."**_ Damien got up and looked up to the sky. _**"Night's still young. I might as well go for a spin somewhere."**_ He laughed and went to his motorcycle. Placing his helmet on, he would drive off at his usual speed. He didn't put the helmet on to feel the wind in his face. He was happy now but he knew it wasn't going to last. Not for long anyways. Happiness never lasted with him. Kinna was proof of that.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

An Unexpected Visit

Damien woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a siren outside. He had left his window open and was now cold inside his room. He saw his cat walk in and jump onto the bed with him. He whispered in a tone with so much care that hadn't been used in a long while. _**"**_**Heh you rest." **He sat up and looked at the cat for a while. He then got up and put on a shirt with a longer leather coat that reached his ankles. Damien looked back at the cat and whispered again to the cat. "**I have business to do**_**."**_ Damien got some ham out of the fridge and ate some taking some with him as well. He got on his motorcycle and finished the rest of his ham and placed his helmet on. He drove off and raised his guard. Nighttime was more dangerous but that's just how he liked it. Damien saw a path that seemed empty. He smiled and drove faster towards it. At that moment two guys tried to punch him off the motorcycle. Damien raised his hand as though it were a gun and shot out fire darts. More and more came but it was just getting fun for Damien. He finally got out of the street and drove towards to the warehouse.

As he got to the warehouse it can be seen be old and abandoned from the outside and way to spooky for anyone to go in. He placed his motorcycle behind a tree and clicked its alarm. He fixed his coat and went inside. He looked around and saw many fighters he saw before. A smiled grew as he thought he would fight worthy adversaries. He walked towards the register and signed up for the tournament and noticed Aden Ribbon was in. The smile grew. "_**Maybe I'll get to kill him here**_**." **Damien signed up and went to a room he had reserved a long time ago. He went inside and sitting down looked at the screening and saw Rigo was fighting a demon. Damien laughed lightly. He then saw his breath the room was freezing just like before. _**"Great, now what's going on?" **_He thought as he got up and looked around him. He growled not liking what was going on. Once in his life was good enough for him.

"_**You never did avoid these things even when she begged you to huh? You always risked your life even when she pleaded you not too huh? Don't you have any shame? Do you feel any pain? Will you ever meet her again? Do you feel any sorrow? Because tomorrow you'll feel this again"**_

The voice repeated itself again and again without showing any signs of stopping. The room was now completely frozen in ice and was now trying to freeze Damien. Damien clenched his head with his hands and growled. He couldn't take it anymore he had it with this person he had it with the freezing cold. He spread his legs and placed his arms in a crossed pattern on his chest. The cold seemed to have stopped to watch him. He summoned his fire all around him, his eyes glowed a dark blood red. He outstretched his body and arms outward to expand his flame all around the room. The ice melted without resistance the cold turned into immediate warmth. He breathed hard and once again the person stood in front of him. He knew where this person was from. This person was a vampire from Kinna's clan. The robe was burned away his skin was recovering from the heat exposure. As soon as the vampire was healed, Damien saw that this man was wearing a dark red rose with a pair glaring cat's eyes tattoo on the left side of his neck. This showed that he was an elite fighter from Kinna's clan. This vampire was nearly as tall as Damien about six feet one inch, his skin was pale as snow, his hair was medium long messy spiky and silvery white, his eyes were silver mixed with blue, he was dressed in nothing but a tight white sleeveless shirt and semi-tight blue pants with a blue belt tied around his knees almost similar to Damien's. He seemed to have a weird looking bracelet on his left hand. Damien smiled_**, "Maybe his source of power perhaps?"**_

The vampire smiled at Damien as though he amazed him. He spoke with a calm, cold tone of voice. "**So . . . Your . . . Damien . . . The one she spoke of . . ."** Damien eyes widen slightly they were still glowing a dark blood red glow. Damien's body was still a flame and observing Dean carefully not taking any precautions of what he could do. Damien spoke in a tone that sounded as though he spoke in sync with another. "**Who are you? State your name and purpose"** Damien took a step closer towards him. The vampire noticed that he burned the ground immediately once he took the step and his energy was close to that of the sun and was irritating his skin. Taking a step back his smile grew. The man spoke in such a cold and old English style voice. "**I am Dean Frost, and she was right about you. You are remarkable, but your anger always seems to take the better of you. I am here due to the fact that I wanted to see the so-called legend she spoke of in action. None of these people here seems strong enough or even interest me in that matter, as you seem to. Your death shall be mine."**

Damien pointed towards Dean in such hatred that it burned through the tight shirt by the chest and burned away some of his skin as well Dean was forced to move out of the way before any more damage was made. "**Aden Ribbon here is a better fighter than you will ever be! And if anyone will die!" **Damien dashed towards Dean in an amazing speed and grabbed him by the shirt collar pulling him upward Damien would be glaring onto Dean's eyes. Dean was struggling as he was slowly eradicating in Damien's hands. "**YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE FOR EVER MENTIONING ANYTHING ABOUT THAT WOMAN!" **Dean struggled in Damien's hands and finally used his ice manipulation technique to turn into ice particles and get out of there. Dean reappeared by a chair on his knees breathing hard. "**You are remarkable"** Dean said but a smirk came onto his face as he removed the bracelet and he started to transform. Damien's expression stayed the same filled with rage no signs of being surprised got onto him as the vampire transformed. **"Hahaha you can not defeat me! Not while I'm in this mode!" **Dean was now twelve feet tall his hair was longer now reaching to his chest. Wings had sprouted out of Dean's back. His body structure was now built for combat.

Damien moved his fingers. They were going numb. Dean dashed towards Damien as so Damien towards Dean. They both moved at incredible speeds and seemed to be just blurs. Damien kicked towards Dean's chest but Dean grabbed his leg and froze it instantly. Just as quickly Damien unfroze he flipped under Dean and uppercut Dean burning his chin. Dean healed twice as fast as before as they both did a spinning kick blocking each other's kicks. Damien leg froze and Dean's leg burned. They both jumped back. Damien bent slightly and placed his hands onto his side placing all the access fire onto the palm of his hands. Dean saw this and mimicked Damien placing all his ice onto his palms. Damien saw that Dean was imitating him and threw all his fire at once towards Dean. Dean did the same. Damien was slowly getting tired. He closed his eyes to try to focus more.

_**"Will you still be with me tomorrow?" **_Damien was now reminiscing. He was in bed with Kinna smiling. He had locked his eyes on hers'. Her eyes were black that even though they were dead, due to the fact she was a vampire, still had a glimmer in them that showed signs that she was alive. Kinna Kana was about five feet nine inches and just as pale as Dean maybe even paler. Her hair was shining black and straight. Kinna was smiling warmly as she leaned on the pillow. Damien would then hold her closer as he would ask her again. _**"Will you still be with me tomorrow?" **_Kinna got close to Damien and smiled looking onto his eyes. _**"Yes, I will Damien I will always be forever yours." **_Damien smiled and was about to kiss Kinna but was interrupted as he saw himself punching the lights out of Dean. He stopped looking at Dean while he tried to regenerate. Damien must've been hitting faster than what Dean could regenerate. Damien let him go and got up. He looked at his hands. Dean barely turned over onto his knees and elbows. Dean spoke with fear. **"Your . . . you are a monster . . ." **Damien then started to feel dizzy.

**"Get out while I feel generous enough to give you your life back." **Dean clenched his fists now reverting to normal. Dean placed his bracelet back and stared directly into the eyes that were now showed nothing but anger. Dean spat before he slowly broke into particles. He mumbled loud enough for Damien to hear him**, "You haven't heard the last of me"** He then disappeared with only a small drop in the temperature to show that he was ever there. Damien was alone with nothing but his fell to his knees. He didn't feel tired or anything he was just confused. _**"Is she still alive? Why would she talk about me? That doesn't matter though I'm moving on without her. She means nothing to me anymore, nothing . . ." **_He slowly got up and looked at the screen to see whose turn was it to fight. It was a match ending between Julian and Verger. Damien walked slowly to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He closed his eyes as he opened the bottle. He placed the bottle on his lips and began to drink. A flash back occurred.

Damien had just finished his kiss with Kinna and smiled warmly. He was still holding her close to him. Damien breathed in contently. He spoke in a way that it seemed he had found true happiness, _**"What do you have planned for today sweetheart?" **_Kinna giggled and snuggled close to Damien placing her head in his chest_. __**"Oh I don't know how bout you?"**_Damien said nothing. Damien just looked at her admiringly_. __"__**What are you thinking about Damien?"**_Kinna said running her fingers on his chest caressingly. Damien got nose to nose as he spoke as caring as possible. _**"**__**Heh I'll keep it to myself love."**_Kinna laughed and playfully shoved Damien. Damien smiled and sat up stretching. Kinna stayed lying down in the bed. Damien smiled as he looked at her. Kinna laughed and hid under the blankets. He blinked for a second but noticing his eyesight going blurry. He closed his eyes and heard Kinna say his name but when he opened his eyes he found himself finishing the water. Damien looked around the room as though someone was supposed to be there with him. He sighed and crushed the bottle of water. Looking at the crushed bottle he spoke softly. **"She's nothing to me anymore."**


	4. The Tournament

The Tournament

The next sound Damien heard was the sound of people cheering with his theme song and the sight of lights. An announcer blared. "**And here comes the Aloof Purple Flame Damien Seoreh the Lone Wolf!" **Damien walked down the aisle with his hands in his pockets having his hair cover his eyes. "_**All the attention from the people I don't care about how does that always seem to happen?" **_He thought as he walked down aisle. People tried to touch his shoulders or hair but they were too far for them to reach him at all. He got to the opening of the ring and took a deep breath. He got to inside the stadium ring and raised a hand to the air with a handful of fire. He waved it slowly above him the closed his fist dousing it out. He glared towards the other opening of the stadium. He smiled at the thought of either Aden or Dean as his next challenger. The ground shook as the announcer spoke. "**And his opponent for today is!" **Fireworks blazed around the stadium Damien made no sudden movements he stood still and shoved his hands in his pockets waiting. The air made his hair wave wildly. A gray metallic figure exploded from the ground and into the sky. It spun around in circles and landed hard onto the ground making a lot of dust kicks up. Damien could see his opponent clearly though.

The announcer blared once again** "Retlaw!" **Damien got onto his fighting position and frowned. He was fighting a robot that looked to be six feet two inches. His face looked like a human skull with a lightning slash on his right eye; the robot seemed to be built in an advance form than that of what Damien has seen before. Placing his left arm and his palm open by his stomach and the other arm was above his chest again once again palmed open facing his opponent. Retlaw stood up and all Damien could hear were gears adjusting onto place. He was sure that the machinery was studying him so he had to be ready to change things up a little. Damien looked at Retlaw wondering what was he really and how should he approach him. Retlaw then dashed forward and punched Damien at his stomach knocking his air out. Retlaw then threw Damien to the other side of the field making Damien slam onto a wall. Damien took a deep breath in cursing under his breath. **"Mach Blast!" **Damien's eyes widen as he rolled out of the way of Retlaw's blast. Damien then changed course and ran right underneath the blast. As soon as the blast cleared Damien was now under Retlaw. Damien filled his hands with fire and punched Retlaw's chest. Jumping up Damien opened his palms and opened fire to Retlaw's chest continuously. Damien jumped back and smiled. _**"That was easy enough . . . what?!" **_He heard machinery whirring as he saw Retlaw standing up again.

Damien now had an annoyed look across his face as he continued to think._** "Well he's something now." **_Damien ran to Retlaw. **"Repulsing Blast." **Retlawraised his hands and bent his knees allowing energy to fill his palms. The energy expanded around Retlaw and repelled Damien. Damien was sent flying through the air and landed on his right side. Damien got back up as he saw Retlaw open something from his chest plate. "**Enemy Chasers!" **Damien waited till they got closer then ran to the left they chased after him. Damien increased his speed and seemed to have vanished but the bombs followed perfectly. Damien then grabbed Retlaw from behind in a master lock and waited. Retlaw made no struggle as if though he anticipated this move. Damien knew there was something wrong and immediately flipped onto his back and kicked Retlaw to the missiles. Retlaw then spanned and backslapped the missiles away making them hit near Damien but they missed him by a long shot. Damien smiled as he made himself get covered in flames yet again. Damien jumped towards Retlaw but this time Retlaw moved out of the way. Damien was surprised and landed on his knee. Looking behind him he heard yet again. **"Mach blast!"** Damien rolled out of the way again and threw a large ball of fire towards Retlaw. Still was stunned due to the Mach blast, Retlaw was hit. Taking the chance Damien filled his hands with fire and jumped towards the stunned Retlaw. He grabbed Retlaw by the forehead and shoved him onto the floor. Damien smirked evilly and laughed manically as the fire consumed the whole field making it turn into a dark purple scenery. He then made his fire explosive and exploded his palms to give massive damage onto Retlaw. Damien had jumped back giving his back to Retlaw and made the crescent moon on his back glow. "**Sono Mana . . . Shine. (Just lie there and die)" **Damien began to walk away but heard the sound of machinery again. Retlaw stood up again and seemed to have stretched. Retlaw looked at Damien and fell once again. Damien turned and walked away walking into a door full of darkness. Damien went to go collect his prize money


	5. The Gig

The Gig

Damien was now in a restaurant adjusting his bass to an amplifier. He was going to perform. He looked around for the rest of the band member's. Somewhere inside he knew they weren't going to show up. He tested the microphone as he placed on his Rickenbacker Bass guitar and turned on his Memphis Bass Amp. He looked at the crowd. He was never afraid of being in front of an audience and this just puffed his pride a little more being the center of attention. Damien spoke clearly showing no fear what-so-ever in his voice. **"Yeah normally this is where I introduce the band but it seems I'm on my own for tonight. I'm Damien Seoreh and this song is written by me I call it 'Hard Goodbye's'." **He began to play chords on the bass. It was at a steady beat and catchy. The song sounded a mixture of alternative rock and jazz.

**"The time I have spent everyday, watching out for you **

**I have always seen you, with an unused smile**

**I have always told myself she could be helped **

**I know everyone tends to get so insecure**

**And they will always leave the ones that care for them the most**

**But it's never what it seems, my hearts folding and my doors always open**

**You may come anytime you want"**

Damien changed chords signifying the chorus of the song. He was studying the crowd to see if anyone he knew came. He saw Rigo, London, Julian, and even Aden. He laughed in his mind never thinking of seeing Aden in one of his performances and by the looks of it enjoying his music. He made the basic sound now swifter and with more rhythm. He looked down to see where he was playing before he could start singing again. Looking back up to the microphone and audience he sang again.

**"I know where you always go**

**Always alone by yourself**

**Those are the things**

**That makes you who you are**

**I know just saying goodbye **

**Will mean nothing at all**

**I'll always come back to save you **

**Every time you fall**

**If I ever made you feel second best**

**I'm so sorry I never wanted that"**

Damien began the chords he first used meaning the verse was being played again. He sang the beginning again. Looking at the crowd it seemed they were enjoying his music. His hand then slipped a little hitting a note he wasn't supposing to. The crowd didn't seem to notice the small mistake. In the corner of the restaurant he was seeing Kinna sitting with someone else. He wasn't exactly sure though. He kept playing the song and felt a sweat drop go down his face. He didn't know what to do but to keep playing. He looked over at Julian. Julian nodded towards showing Damien he noticed it too. Julian slowly got up and readied himself he kept his sight onto them. Damien wanted to go and talk to her but his music was always what he must finish even if he was in danger and seeing Julian Masheda in his usual attire of a dark blue headband that was as long as he was with a Japanese symbol in his forehead that said "happiness", a dark blue karate gi the sleeves ripped off from just barely above the elbows. A patch was on the right side of his chest that said "Omega Wolf," a black belt, dark blue glove in each hand with a red swirl in the middle of the backhand of the glove. He was also barefoot. That always meant Julian was ready to combat at anytime. With a smile on, he knew he could count on Julian, their past can be explained later. He finally made it to the last chords of the songs solo and sang the ending parts.

**"Maybe I never told you but now **

**I look at the time and notice**

**It's just way later than yesterday**

**It's better if we took our leave**

**You knew that I only thought of your well-being**

**It was never necessary to lie**

**It's so easy to torment one self **

**But I can survive I know I will**

**I just have to learn not to look back**

**Yes, I just can never look back"**

He then changed to the ending rift made his voice echo slightly pressing onto a foot pedal to make the song sound more "live." Julian then looked over at Damien impressed at what was going on. Damien was playing now swifter and more upbeat chords. Damien continued and sang.

**"Where is the mistake we can't find?**

**Where you to blame or was I?**

**The truth doesn't serve me**

**If your not here with me**

**But you are the one who knows**

**Just how many times I've tried **

**How I have tried so hard to say goodbye**

**I guess I know deep inside**

**It will never truly be goodbye**

**To breathe your name **

**I will always find myself alone**

**Above the raging winds**

**With all the little things**

**The things I should've just said and done"**

Damien stopped singing, and slowly he finished the song. He quickly bowed once and then quickly went to put his bass back into its case. He looked back towards where Kinna was. She was gone the door was opened to the restaurant. The only good thing though was that Julian wasn't there meaning he went after them. _**"No"**_ He thought,_** "I won't lose them." **_He got down the stage and ran out the saw two figures running and turning onto an alley with Julian chasing after them not far behind. Damien moved faster towards them. _**"I want an answer! I don't want to be thinking in circles I want piece in mind for once in a long time." **_He came to a dead end. He scanned everywhere quickly and saw three figures on the rooftop of the apartments. He could hear Julian and the figures fighting. Julian was buying Damien time to catch up. Damien saw a fire escape and grabbed onto it. Making it up there as fast as he could. They began to run away with a worn out Julian on one knee. Julian just tilted his head quickly towards them signaling he'll be fine. Damien dashed even faster. _**"What do they have to hide? Is it so wrong to know the truth?" **_He though as he was almost catching up to them. Damien could only see that they were wearing black cloaks. Damien reached out with his right hand to catch the smaller one but missed by an inch. They jumped off the building downward. Damien's eyes widened. His only chance was fading away faster than he could grasp it. He looked down and saw them running again. Damien clenched his teeth and fists slamming his hands onto the cement; he growled out the word, cowards.

He walked back to Julian still on one knee. Damien offered a hand to Julian but Julian shook his head no. Damien looked back to where they had jumped off. Damien scoffed as he said, **"They're cowards aren't they?"** Julian laughed lightly and nodding his head as he slowly got up. Damien turned back to face Julian. Damien smiled the one thing that Damien admired of Julian was that even when he was injured, he always kept a calm feature and would always speak calmly. **"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't hold them longer though." **Damien smiled lightly. **"You did your best that's all I can ask for."** Damien smiled and began to walk away then stopped for a little. Julian turned his head slightly to face Damien and spoke loud so he could hear him clearly. **"Don't go philosophical on yourself you'll only give yourself a headache. Go home and get some rest**." Damien looked at the sky and nodded. Julian then looked forward and began to walk away. Damien saw clouds were forming together again. It was going to rain again. Damien walked slowly out of the rooftop and back to the restaurant thinking over what he just saw.

Maxine was by his stuff leaning on his amplifier. Damien's eyes would widen in surprise. He didn't expect to see Maxine here. **"Maxine?"** Damien said. She smiled warmly towards him and got off the amplifier. **"You shouldn't leave your stuff alone you know. They could get stolen if not taken care of." **She grinned and bent to get his bass case. Damien laughed lightly responding, **"I know I just rush things though, I don't really think do I?" **Maxine handed him the bass. Damien took it and went for his amplifier. Maxine looked at Damien and talked kind of quietly **"Well that's what your friends are for Damien. Don't count us out." **She looked down and held her hands together. Damien smiled and looked at her hoping she would look up. No luck. **"Thanks Maxine, I'll try to remember that next time ok?" **She nodded her head and looked up lightly at him. He turned and began to head out. _**"I never noticed how pretty Maxine looks when she looks away from me."**_He stopped at the door and thought about what he had just said. Damien laughed and turned around. She was gone. He smiled and in a sarcastic tone spoke. **"What else should I have expected?" **Damien headed out and the rain began to pour. Lucky for him his house was only a mere four blocks away. He took a few steps outside and he was quickly soaked. His hair began to go down and he look up towards the falling rain. **"How else could this get anymore cliché?" **He began to walk home shaking his head at the thoughts that were surrounding him.


	6. Midnight Stroll

Midnight Stroll

Two days later. Damien woke to the sound of rain just outside his bedroom. He stared at his window. He could see the raindrops followed by darkness with the occasional car lights passing by. He looked at his door and was expecting anyone to just come in, as though he had invited someone. But nothing came in. The room was quiet in except to the rain. He closed his eyes for a moment. A shock went through his head that made him sit up. He kept his eyes closed trying to see if anything came to him. The shock grew and grew. He was forced to open his eyes. He saw blue and red for a few seconds then darkness once again. Damien really didn't know what to expect. He got up and put on his sweater again. He went outside and walked on the rain. Though he was a fire type he didn't mind the rain he enjoy the feel of it on his face. He noticed that in the exception to the cars the streets were empty and all the stores were closed. He raised a brow in his confusion and looked at a clock at a store nearby that was closing. It was twelve forty in the morning. Damien looked around and thought just how long he has been asleep for. Never-the-less, he began his way back home since there was really no point in walking around anymore.

He continued to walk until he found himself on Maxine block. Damien thought. _**"How long has it been since I really talked to her? Should I pay her a visit? I don't think she'll mind." **_Damien went to her door and raised his hand to knock. He stopped to think more. "_**I don't know it's pretty late I think she's probably asleep." **_Damien was about to walk away putting his hand down. He stared at the door. _**"Hell with it." **_He knocked on the door and waited. He looked straight ahead and was wondering if this was dumb he came all this way with no real reason to visit. He felt like he should just leave and come some other time. He was getting nervous and he didn't know why. Maxine opened the door ten seconds later.

**"Damien, what are you doing here?"** Maxine asked. She was wearing a t-shirt that came to her mid-thigh and black sweat pants. Damien just stared at her and blinked. She tilted her head to the left a little and blinked back. Damien felt like an idiot and after a few seconds responded, **"I just wanted to see how you were doing . . . I think I should come back at another time." **Damien turned to begin to walk away but felt his sweater was holding him. "**Why don't you come on in?" **Maxine was holding Damien. She smiled and looked at his eyes for a moment, then quickly looked down. Damien smiled and went in. He looked around and saw Maxine's apartment. It was kind of messy yet it was clean at the same time. A computer was left on with no programs running, that he could see anyways. He saw a TV on in another room. Maxine got in front of him.

"**So what's on your mind?" **Damien took one last glance at her home then looked at Maxine. Damien didn't know what to say and just repeated again, "**I just felt as I was to come and see if you were doing ok." **Maxine blinked and turned to her room. Looking at Damien she said, "**Well I'm just watching a movie in my room I'm fine." **Damien smiled and turned to the door. **"Glad to hear that. I guess I should get going." **Again he was held back. **"Stay a while won't you?" **Damien didn't know what to do. He turned and saw Maxine kind of sad. He smiled and held her. "**Ok I'll stay for a while ok?" **She blushed lightly and smiled nodding. She poked his chest and got out of his hold going into her bedroom. She turned and said, **"Come on I'm watching a movie." **Damien's eyes gloomed down. He then laughed. "**Huh, ok then." **Damien walked in to her room. It was messier in there. Maxine was sitting on the bed. He sat down next to the bed Indian style and looked at the movie. He quickly lost interest. He rested his head on the bed. He felt Maxine's hand stroking his head. He looked up and noticed she was looking at the television so she must've thought he was a dog. He didn't mind he thought he was a dog anyways, a wolf to be more precise. Damien closed his eyes and opened them quickly thinking a shock would come, but nothing. He tried again. Nothing happened. He smiled with his eyes closed. It felt good to feel Maxine's hand on him and being able to relax. The last noise Damien heard was laughter and he fell asleep.

Damien was now in a garden. He was pacing back and forth impatiently as though he were a caged animal. He seemed nervous as well. "**Damien, I'm here now****" **It was Kinna in a long black dress a cover over her head to prevent the sun from touching her skin, her skin as pale as snow, her lips where bright red like a rose. Damien smiled nervously**. ****"What did you want to ask me?"** Kinna asked. Damien then smirked and took out two things from his pockets. One was a sword made from his fire and mixed with what looked like a tea bag called holy herb and the other hand a small black box with a crescent rose insignia on it. **"Kinna, I've known you and I've studied everything about you and I just have but a few questions to ask you."**Kinna seemed kind of scared now. "**Damien what do you mean? What are you doing?"**Damien pointed the sword towards Kinna**. ****"Myfirst question is!"**His smile darkened a little as he would be taking a step forward. **"Will you go back to hunting with me?"**Kinna shook her head. "**No! I told you I want to stop doing that!" **Damien's smile darkened more and his eyes grew colder as he now held the swords tip to her neck carefully placing it not to cut her. Damien's voice turned hard and cold. **"Would you join The Corporation with me? So together we can become greater beings?"**Kinna shook her head no. Damien then smiled warmly and placed the sword down. He looked at her eyes his shining with a pleading look that showed he didn't mean any harm. "**If you would've answered yes to any of those questions I would've killed you on the spot" **Damien seemed to be getting scared and searched his pockets, **"but now I have but one question and I hope that this one is yes. Because when you are with me I feel free, I get so careless, and I believe that we are meant to be together." **Kinna smiled as she tilted her head as if questioning him and his motive for this.

Damien then felt something land on his head. He sat up not knowing where he was. He looked around confused and hungry. He took off the shirt that had landed on him. The room was too dark for Damien to see. Normally his demon side would be able to let him see in the dark; but he just woke up and it seemed that his eyes were still waking up with the rest of him. He slowly got up and felt Maxine's hand making him stay still. He heard breathing from her. She was still asleep. Damien blinked a few times adjusting to the light. Slowly he moved out of the way and felt he was about to step onto something making him stop before he broke anything. He didn't know where to go or how to get out of the room. He sat back down. He searched his pockets in hope that he remembered to bring something that would entertain him. He had a pack of cards and a small radio. He opened the pack of cards not wanting to make any noise to wake up Maxine. He began shuffling his cards over and over again. He tried to remember his dream. He couldn't. He was having dreams and visions of his past again and again but at the same time they were disappearing. He smiled and whispered. _**"Hour by hour day by day, I can only think that with sunrise and every sunset will start to help me forget your smile, your face, your name."**_ A card fell while he shuffled. He picked it up and saw what it was. It was a wild card. Damien smiled at it feeling glad. He heard Maxine groan and turning quickly. He looked at her. She was shaking and tossing around. He raised a brow and got slapped at the crossfire. He rubbed his cheek and didn't know what to do. Damien sighed and turned around to walking away. He clenched his fist growling slightly he stopped at the door. He looked at Maxine. It seemed like she was cold. He didn't see any blankets so took off his sweater and got into bed with Maxine. He closed his eyes and held her. Maxine stopped moving for a while. The hug seemed to have stopped whatever was going on. She then returned the hug and got close to him. Damien opened his eyes to see her. She was smiling then buried her face onto his chest. With a smile he fell asleep again.


	7. Hello Ironic Twist

Hello Ironic Twist

Damien was now on top of a building. He was wearing an extra long jacket with the same design as the other one and black pants. He was looking through his hair waving wildly in front of him. His jacket was swaying wilder than his hair. He had his arms crossed and looked extremely angry. It looked like he was looking for something or someone. _**"Where are you? I can feel you but I don't know where you are! It's as if you didn't exist at all, but how is that possible? I've asked all the people that knew you and they said they've never heard of you before. All your pictures are gone except the one in my wallet but I'm the only one who could see it." **_He thought then jumped down of the building. Even though he was going down at a fast rate he couldn't feel the air. He felt his heart race, just the excitement he needed, _**"There has to be some sort of proof that you lived but where? When you were with me I never cared for doing the things I did. I knew I just wanted to be with you."**_ He flipped forward and let his feet touch the windows he stumbled a little then started to run down. Damien saw that the whole building was abandoned. Not a single light was on. He was finally getting used to the speed he lowered onto the glass to gain more speed. This made his hair and jacket wave wilder than before. The ground was getting closer and the sound of his motorcycle was heard he jumped off and landed standing on the seat of his motorcycle. He was serious while the motorcycle drove automatically. He then saw Maxine walking by herself. He took control of his motorcycle and parked near her. Maxine turned to see Damien she said nothing. He held her from her waist and got closer to her face being only a mere few centimeters away from her face. She returned the smiled and was about to close the gap.

Damien barely made a smile and woke up. He was still holding Maxine though now she had her back towards him. He smiled and held her closer. He could see now which meant it was morning. Damien closed his eyes again for a moment then felt Maxine stretching. He looked at her and she turned to face him. Nothing was said. After a few second she got up to her knees and pointed at him. **"You pervert!" **Damien raised a brow. **"What? You had a nightmare and I tried to . . ." **Maxine squinted at him as she pointed at him interrupted him. **"Perv!" **Damien was confused and sat up. Maxine jumped out of the bed and got a water bottle. It was icy cold and threw it onto Damien. Damien yelped and jumped up. He looked at Maxine trying to dry himself with his hands and using his ability of flames to dry faster. Damien said nothing as looked at her. He turned and began to walk away shaking his head looking down. He was then hugged from behind. He looked ahead not knowing what to think anymore. Should he do anything about this? It seemed that if he did, he would just get hit again or maybe hurt inside once again. He no longer knew. Maxine held him closer and he swore he heard her sob. He turned in her hold and held her. He stroked her and kissed the back of her whispered in the warmest voice he could do. **"It's ok Maxine its ok I'm still here I'm not going anywhere." **She looked up at him her eyes somewhat teary. He smiled warmly at her. She buried her face in his chest. His eyes widened. Again, he no longer knew what to do but he knew he was starting to feel he thought he lost.

Damien finally used his index finger and placed it underneath Maxine's chin. He raised her face to meet his. He looked onto her eyes. His eyes that were normally a cold brown reddish color was now warm brown red with no signs of evil in them instead happy tones were in them. Damien spoke in a whispered tone. **"Maxi would you like to be my girlfriend?" **Maxine's eyes widened as she held him closer. She looked at his chest not answering right away. The seconds went by and it felt like an eternity. He almost felt like maybe he shouldn't have asked. Damien began to think he was an idiot for even asking her this. It was then that she looked up into his eyes and answered. **"Yes." **Maxine said. She was still looking onto his eyes. Her own eyes were filling with tears. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her heart and then said, **"I've been yours Damien." **Damien smiled closing his eyes he held her as close as he could. There was a knock on the door now. Maxine looked at his eyes again and moved slowly out of his arms. Damien went to go get his sweater while she went to answer the door. **"Rigo, What are you doing here?" **Damien's ear's flickered hearing Rigo's name. He was shocked. **"How did Rigo know where I was?"** Damien said as he looked at his shirt collar and noticed something blinking. It was a tracker. He laughed lightly. This didn't surprise him much. Rigo always knew what he was doing. **"I came to see if Damien's here. It's that puta's turn in the tournament." **Damien laughed lightly and went to the restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His smile faded.

Taking a few steps forward he raised his hand towards the mirror his expression was empty. In the mirror he saw Kinna holding out her hand out to him. He was about to touch the mirror but quickly opened his palm and threw fire onto the mirror, but not in a blasting way to break the mirror but only to inflict heat. Damien growled and now angrily started throwing fire over and over again as though he thought that the mirror was giving her damage. He kept going at it. He wanted to see her in pain he wanted to make her suffer the way that she had made him suffer. He stopped and looked at the mirror. Smoke and cinder was all he could see. He began thinking again. _**"How I wish you could disappear from my head and my dreams so I wouldn't see you anymore" **_He didn't want to see her face anymore. He didn'twant her in his life anymore. The pain in his heart was once again growing. Clutching his heart he fell on his knees and breathed in hard. He didn't know why but he was feeling exhausted his eyes scanned the room quickly as though he was looking for something even though he knew he didn't need anything. He began to think hard. "_**What is going on with me? Why am I still under this when I think I have found happiness once again?" **_He heard a knock on the door.

"**Is everything ok in there?"** He heard someone calling out to him. Damien closed his eyes for a moment. His heart was slowing down now and the pain was dimming. He looked at the ground a little longer He felt his heart as though it was vanishing. Damien stood up and dusted himself making no answer. He looked at the mirror one more time and he just saw himself as he was. He didn't know what to think anymore. What could he think? Everything seemed to have a mind of its own and didn't seem to care if Damien was fine with it. He had to always find a way to pull out a way to get out of jams but he was running out of ideas. His past was trying to drag him into the grave and it seemed to enjoy the sight of Damien struggle every once of the way. **"Damien?"** He heard once again. He turned to face the door and for some odd reason he faked a smile as though they could see right through the door. He responded as normal as he could possibly sound trying to hide the pain in his voice, **"Everything is just fine."** He slowly looked back at the mirror expecting something to come or appear. Anything at all, but nothing ever came. **"Everything is just fine." **


	8. Thought of Reason?

Thought of Reason?

Damien slowly walked back outside with Maxine and Rigo. They were sitting on the couch talking about something he couldn't really hear. He sat down across from them and said nothing. He just looked at the floor and allowed any ideas to come to his mind. He was suffocating inside his head and didn't want the others to know. Damien heard his name being called out by both of them but he continued to get lost inside his mind. So many ideas and voices were racing inside his head. He came upon one memory that he thought was perfect. Finally he looked up at them. They both seemed concerned about him. For some reason though, that just made him angry/ He didn't like the fact that for some reason they were caring about him. He didn't understand why but the hole he had was now growing more and just made their care seem like hate. He stood up and walked away, he didn't want to get mad for them just trying to help. He understood it was natural for people to worry but he just wanted to be alone now. Damien felt someone's' hand touch his shoulder. It was Maxine. She had a concerned look in her face and spoke with worry in her voice, **"What's wrong?" **Damien didn't move or anything. He was still stuck in his own little world and he wanted to keep his problems away from them. _**"They just wouldn't understand." **_Damien thought. He turned and hugged Maxine. **"I'll be back Maxine I just need to go clear my mind, and Rigo said I had a match coming up I have to go as well." **Damien let her go. He turned around taking a step forward he stood still for a second. He then turned again to see her. Damien didn't want to start things bad so he leaned into Maxine and he kissed her then pulled away slowly from her lips and looked at her eyes. He turned and began walking away. "This** is just something I have to all on my own."** with a click of his motorcycles alarm he then would be placing his helmet on looking at her one more time before he began to drive off.

Damien quickly made it back to the warehouse this time during daytime knowing no one would be there at this time. He hid his motorcycle behind a dumpster and went to wait at the door. He sat down and let his head hang down. _**"I know what I have to do." **_He kept repeating that in his mind again and again. Before he knew it the door behind him opened. It was nighttime already. He had spent hours thinking of what he had to do and nothing more. He went inside to reregister himself. Again, he was directed to his reserved room. He got to the couch and looked up at the ceiling. For the first time he wasn't really all that interested in his fight. He actually wanted to go back with Maxine and tell her everything. Maybe that would make him feel better. Though he thought he'd just be classified as being crazy. He would just have to wait and see what would happen and if it felt right. He went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He opened it. He looked at the bottle. It didn't seem to offer the piece in mind that he thought it would. He drank it anyways. With every gulp came a positive though. The sound of him gulping the water drowned the thoughts that he kept inside himself. Damien heard his name be called out now. He turned to see the crew man there waving at him as though as if he was checking if he was there or not. It was his turn to fight and Damien gave a signal that he was going in a matter of time because all he could think about now was what poor person had to go against him now.

Damien waited by the stage to be introduced by the announcer. He could hear the shouts of many people shouting his name. He showed no emotion towards the chants due to his troubled mind. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to concentrate for this match. He heard the announcer say his name._** "I'm up now." **_Damien thought. "_**I better be ready for whatever comes out and if it's Aden or Dean it will only be better for me." **_He walked towards the stage as he normally did. He was still avoiding eye contact with anyone. While he walked around he looked around seeing that the stands filled up rather quickly. He was now looking down at his hands in his pockets. He made it onto the stage but didn't light up his hand this time instead just stared forward. His hands were shaking now. **"What's wrong with me? **The stadium ring darkened as Damien's theme song faded. He was becoming impatient as the wait was killing him. Damien waited inside the ring waiting for his opponent. The door opened and smoke was coming out that but he could see clearly. The stadium then went completely dark, again, Damien could see clearly thanks to the demon blood. Something strange was going on though. There were no announcements for his opponent. _**"Strange."**_ He thought. _**"Why aren't they saying anything about him?" **_The doors slammed and more smoke came out. More smoke came out as a long shadow formed out.


	9. My name is Oro and I'll be your teacher

My name is Oro and I will be your teacher for today.

Damien put his hands up as if to shield himself. He looked forward and saw the shadow move closer to him. A man walked out of the shadows and smoke. The man could now be seen clearly. His distinguishing features were in his near total baldness, extreme age, and glowing red eyes. He was wearing a simple, worn cloth garment around his right shoulder covering everything to his knees, long black tight pants that reached his ankles and a beaded necklace around his neck that reached all the way to his mid chest. A mysterious hermit he had never seen before but his spiritual pressure that he was leaking out was more than enough to leave a print on Damien so he could remember exactly who he is on later references. Damien placed his hands down and saw the hermit draw closer to him. To Damien he seemed to be one hundred and forty years old. The man was standing at a good five feet eleven inches, and had his right arm tied behind his back. He seemed so serious yet so happy. That was very odd for Damien. He never saw such a person with the compatibility of having a strong aura yet be so gentle. The man stood very close to Damien and smiled deeply as though he was reading him. He spoke towards Damien confidently.

"**My, my you're a troubled young fellow. Damien is it? Well, my name is Oro and I will be your teacher for today." **Damien tilted his head to the right slightly in a questioning manner. Oro laughed and got into stance. His stance was getting in a half squat and placing his free arm in the fighter style "crane." Damien raised a brow not knowing if he should fight or pity him. Oro quickly dashed forward and in blinding speed, hit Damien's stomach, rib, neck and chest areas a few times before sending him flying. Damien crashed onto the floor harshly. He shook his head and tried to stand up noticing that his vitals were damaged rather quickly. Damien cursed under his breath and noticed Oro was standing before him. Oro's aura was now losing some of it's the gentleness. Damien's eyes widened. **"A wise strategist gathers all his information before he does something hasty." **Oro said in a tone that was serious yet so calm and helpful. **"The burden in your heart must be confronted or you will never find your true potential. With you just saying I wish, or I will, or sooner, or later you believe that will help you but your wrong. Stop making excuses you must act now." **Damien growled and got up ignoring all pain his body was producing. Damien swung towards Oro multiple times. Oro though, moved perfectly out of the way of the attacks and spoke while the punches were being launched. **"There is still much pain in your heart. I can feel it, you found another and yes the pain left for a bit but you feel it's not enough is it true?" **Damien screamed and swung harder. Oro then punched hard onto Damien stomach knocking the air out and stunning him. Damien got onto one knee mad held his stomach. He could not believe this. _**"How is this possible?"**_ Damien thought "**Choose the right" **Oro continued. **"Only you can account for your actions no other can be blamed. So what are you going to choose?" **Damien got his breath back. Damien glared at Oro and wondered how was it possible he was loosing to a guy fighting with one arm. He looked at the ground and spat out some saliva stuck in his throat. Damien had noted that there was some blood was in the spit. Damien then slammed his hands onto the floor and shot out at Oro.

**"You don't understand what your saying old man! You don't know what I have been through!" **Oro rubbed his chin and looked at Damien. **"Don't I? Take a look at my eyes and tell me I don't know" **Damien looked at his eyes. There in Oro's' eyes were a million stories inside. Millions of experiences and ideas he had experience. Damien had to look away. With just a glimpse it seemed like he had gone through more than a million days. **"Well If I'm so weak in your eyes then why don't you just kill me?" **Damien said as though his pain was growing even more from inside. Oro smiled and spoke calmly. **"I would kill you but I would never accept it. Besides it seems to me that someone has blocked the fighter in you that once was strong and now has left like this. It's time to awaken the warrior within you once again and fight as the true fighter you are. I fight with my arm tied behind my back due to my wanting to limit myself. You in the other hand can't even comprehend the power you have in you." **Damien got lost in his thoughts again. _**"What can I do? Everything I tried to do always backfires on me. But, what if what he is saying is true?" **_Oro raised a hand to Damien's face and his hand glowed. Damien then started to reminisce.

Damien was in the garden with Kinna and he had placed the sword down. As the sword was no longer in contact with him the sword faded away. The bag of Holy Herb fell onto the ground. He got on one knee and with nervous eyes looked up at her eyes. Many may see this as a little puppy looking up to its owner. He built up every once of courage he had and asked her in the form he had been practicing for so long so he wouldn't screw up.

**"Kinna you make me happy, I will never let you go**

**You are in deep into my skin; you are in to deep into my heart**

**You're so important to me, the world stops when I think of you**

**I want a future with you; I want to be with you**

**I want to love you, and I do love you**

**I hope we can love, the way were suppose to**

**I hope I can live together and be happy with my love**

**I want you everyday; I miss you when you're gone**

**I'm here on my knees and even if the world is against it**

**I'll ask you again and again, the words I know you want to hear**

**Will you be mine? Will you bond with me?**

**Will you do me the honor? That maybe soon**

**You will marry me? Please don't hesitate or make me worry**

**I love you to no end, my rose, my heart, my soul, my life."**

Kinna gasped happily as she looked at Damien's eyes. Kinna's' eyes seemed to glimmer with happiness and at the same time so dark and filled with disgust. Something then froze the time Damien could move freely though and he noticed Oro behind Kinna. Oro was giving his back to Damien but had his head facing tilted slightly to Damien so he could still see his glowing red eyes. Damien could see Oro had his arm tied very firmly to his back. Oro spoke loud and clear and it sounded though his voice echoed from everywhere. **"You were always so naive you know? Look at her eyes and you can see that everything you are doing is according to what she wanted. Not for the fact you want to marry her no, that's not it at all. Although she seems content with the idea, you can also see that she has you where she wants you. She has you by the collar and has weakened your hearts content to her own will" **At the sight of Kinna's' eyes next to all the happiness could be seen a cold feature as though she had been expecting this. Oro continued as he now looked forward not allowing his eyes to be seen,** "And watch what she tells you next and why you are no longer the same fighter you were and why you can't catch up to me if you stay like this." **Damien's smile almost faded as everything went back to normal and she nodded yes wildly. **"Yes, Damien I will**.**"** Damien's smile returned and hugged her tight and he began closing his eyes. A few moments later he opened his eyes he saw Oro was in front of him with his back still turned to him. Kinna then kissed Damien's neck then looked at him. **"But promise me something."** Damien looked at Kinna and smiled responding. **"I'll do anything for you." **Kinna smiled it seemed that she was keeping in a smirk. **"Don't ever fight or kill anymore. I just don't want us to be fighting anymore. I just want us to live together in peace." **Laughing lightly Damien nodded then tried to hold Kinna tighter but she disappeared from his arms the whole garden vanished. Everything was gone and only Damien and Oro stood now. Oro now looked hard onto Damien's eyes. Damien had a shocked expression on. He was so shocked that he couldn't get swirled into Oro's' eyes like he did last time. He didn't know what to think or say. Anger was swelling up inside Damien. Oro had to break the silence and spoke loud and clear; **"Now why do you think she would do that? Certainly she would know that your full strength is needed in the real life but why would she limit you? Let go of this. Release yourself and show you true potential as a fighter." **Damien then widened his eyes and let out a battle cry. Thus, he would be releasing his purple fire throughout the whole field. Damien felt the power he held back for such a long time and with that it began to hurt his body due to the resistance he had made against it for such a long time. He knew that if he wanted to use this power he would only have but a few minutes with it before he would have to start crashing. His flame grew an even deeper shade of purple as though it was the brightest yet darkest color to be ever seen.

Damien's mind was now on the arena again. He looked at the ground. His anger was fading but he felt his power intensifying more and more. He clenched his fists and looking at Oro that stood with that same confident smile before him. He quickly dashed towards him and floor swept Oro. Damien finally got him. Slipping, Oro back flipped and landed correctly. Oro smiled as though he was proud. Damien got to his feet and activated his fire. Damien's aura grew as his energy grew as well consuming his side of the arena showing that his energy was strong but very unstable. It was still not close to that of Oro's' in which he managed to keep close to his like a burning candle. Damien still talked confidently, **"You're right. I can't keep this in my chest any more. I can't keep living with this. I have to reawaken the fighter within me and use my full potential. I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you." **Damien's flame grew as he closed his eyes. He smiled now feeling the burden leave him slightly, but he knew the rest would only leave if the cowards would only show themselves. He was ready now everything was getting onto place. Oro smiled and looked at his arm as though he was talking to it. Oro then turned to Damien with a smile on. **"You're a good opponent Damien, my right arm wants to fight you, but for your own safety I must resist. You have the potential and all the tools you need now to grow even stronger. Use them to grow and to learn to choose the right. When you get stronger Damien, come back, and challenge me again."** Oro then looked back down to his arm. Damien then opened his eyes and smiled as he dashed towards Oro. Oro smiled and looked over to Damien's way. _**"I know this is one match I will enjoy, even if it came with a life lesson" **_Damien thought as he jumped towards Oro and punched downwards with all his fire right behind him making a purple flash engulf the field.


	10. Thankful Night, Disturbing Morning

Thankful Night, Disturbing Morning

Damien woke up with a massive headache, but he was smiling. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw hundreds of bruises and cuts. **"Thank you." **He said quietly as he then looked over his shoulder and saw Maxine sleeping soundly next to him. _**"She never looked so peaceful" **_He continued to think. _**"I must've been so blind to have never noticed this." **_Maxine snuggled closer to him. Damien kept looking at her. He wanted to hold her but he had to get going now. He got up and with pain and all got himself dressed. It was time for him to do his other job. Hunting, he always enjoyed hunting down people and other supernatural beasts. This job wasn't easy and he knew perfectly well that Maxine would probably not agree to let him go out and hunt but he needed to make a living with something else besides fighting in the tournaments. Damien gave Maxine a kiss on her cheek and walked slowly to the door. Starring at her one more time he closed the door silently. Maxine awoke and looked at the door sleepily. With a tired voice she barely managed to say his name. **"Damie"** She said in a quiet tired voice before knocking out again.

Damien got out of the apartment and looked both ways as though he expected someone. He smiled as he went to his motorcycle. Starring at the helmet he saw figures jumping from rooftop to rooftop from the glare of the helmet. He turned quickly and saw a number of beings jumping then vanished quickly. Damien bit his lower lip and then shook his head. He then placed his helmet on. He started his motorcycle. He looked forward and his eyes shined deep purple for a moment. _**"Activate Hunter's Eyes." **_He whispered as he saw a near distant future. He always used this and this was the reason why he was always able to drive quickly before he crashed. He took a look at traffic and what were the fastest roads to take. His eyes returned to normal and he began to drive as fast as he could towards the hunting agency also well know as just "The Corporation." Damien arrived and went inside the parking lot. Parking his motorcycle he heard clanks above him. He turned around to see behind him. Damien then heard a sound again behind him and he rolled forwards to dodge. A slam could be heard where Damien was standing. Damien rubbed his cheek. He had yet another cut now. **"Been a long time . . ." **It was Dean and he was giving off a smirk that immediately annoyed Damien. Dean was in his combat mode wearing a tight blue muscle shirt and green jeans. Dean was holding a sword about five feet long. Damien stood up straight as he let out a small growl to Dean. It wasn't Dean who he was after but if it were meant to be for Dean to die at his hands Damien would do it.

**"You're still in shape as expected cause you and I know where both come from. Oh my mistake my people don't betray me." **Dean let out a small laugh and started to walk around Damien. Damien calmly got into position readying him self. **"What do you want?"** Damien played along. Dean laughed and dashed towards Damien trying to slash him. Damien moved towards the right and placed his right arm around Dean's striking arm and threw him. Dean landed on his feet and smiled. **"As I said earlier when we met your death shall be mine." **Damien watched Dean carefully watching his movements. **"Leave now while you have the chance." **Damien said in his growling voice. Dean laughed and rushed Damien again slashing towards Damien's chest area up to three times. Damien backed away the first slash; moved to the right for the second, and ducked for the last one seeing an opening Damien would then uppercut Dean with a fistful of fire. Dean moved upwards then backwards slightly and quickly backspin kicked Damien. Damien barely managed to block with his elbow but still received damage and sent to the side. Damien looked at Dean but Dean was gone. He looked everywhere. He was tempted to use the hunters' eyes but he enjoyed feeling limited. Dean then jumped onto Damien from the ceiling and tried to stab him in his heart in a downward motion with the sword. Damien quickly saw this and barraged him with fire. Just then, Damien managed to quickly but barely to grab the sword by the sides and push away from his chest. Damien was using his fire in his hands to not get cut as much as he would've at his hands. Dean was pushing onto him with all his might trying to push it into Damien's chest. Dean laughed as he talked. **"Just die your no longer needed you fool!" **Damien's features darkened. He was rather annoyed now. **"That's where you're wrong!"**

Damien turned to see a person with a dark blue headband that was as long as he was with a Japanese symbol in his forehead that said "happiness", a dark blue karate gi the sleeves ripped off from just barely above the elbows. A patch was on the right side of his chest that said "Omega Wolf," a black belt, dark blue glove in each hand with a red swirl in the middle of the backhand of the glove. He was also barefoot. He seemed to be about five feet nine inches with dark brown hair and brown eyes. It was Julian. He his legs were bent and had his hands by his side charging an energy blast and aimed at Dean. **"Chaos!" **Julian said asDean's eyes widened with fear but Damien quickly pushed the sword away to the side and grabbed Dean by the collar. Julian grew a smile and continued **"Blast!" **Julian shot out the charged energy blast with spears inside came out as a wave crashing towards Dean and Damien. Dean struggled but Damien held on tight but the blast swept Dean away and burned Damien's hands a little. Damien winced and rolled out of the way and allowed Julian to throw his blast at full throttle. Julian took the chance and kept up the blast. Dean was struggling to get out of the blast before he hit a wall but it was too late and he slammed hard onto a wall. Damien smiled. Even though he wasn't the one attacking Dean at least he got to see him suffer through the hands of his best friend. Damien then saw something he didn't think was possible. Dean used the side of the sword to deflect the blast in the last moments of the collision. Julian and Damien then got into position but Dean fell on his knee. He was breathing hard. **"You rotten punk you're going to pay for that." **Julian smiled as Dean told him that. Damien was about to rush him but Julian extended his arm towards Damien stopping him. **"I'll handle him."**

Julian said confidently. He ran towards Dean. Dean got up and got his sword ready to strike. Dean then struck forward with the sword. Without a second thought Julian swayed to the left and elbow strike Dean then jumping up he hurricane kicked his jaw. Dean stumbled for little and let out a groan of pain and swung the back end of the sword at Julian. Julian kicked the hilt of the sword and jumped backwards. Dean took the opportunity and tackled Julian. Landing, Julian extended his arms outwards towards to Dean to minimize damage. Julian was sent back slightly receiving small damage. Julian smiled excitedly.

Dean was now getting angry and rushed recklessly towards Julian. Calmly Julian just got in ready position and waited. It can be seen by the expression and in his eyes, that Julian was having fun against Dean. Dean then threw the sword aside seeming to have had enough with it. He then swung his right arm downwards. Julian smiled and always wanted an opportunity like this. He quickly shifted the position of his legs and charged his right hand. As he saw the fist draw near him he jumped upwards and raised his charged right arm towards Dean. It was a raising dragon punch. **"Chaos Dragon Strike!" **An impact slammed from both of the encounters. Damien shielded himself from the impact. Damien smiled seeing as this was a good match and he had front row seats. Dean was on his knees holding his right arm now completely demolished with broken bones and dripping blood from his shoulder and arms. By the looks of things it would be taking its time to heal. Julian stood before Dean with a triumphant smile on. His right arm wasn't in that bad a shape as Dean's. His glove was gone and now had the top part of his gi torn from the right side. Dean had over abused his abilities and it was near dawn making it worse for him. Dean was glaring and growling. Damien walked over to Julian's' side and crossed his arms.

**"Do it. Kill me. That is what both of you want isn't it? Why don't you just kill me?" **Dean said with pain in his voice. Julian smiled and held his right arm now. Julian spoke with the usual "train harder for next time" voice. **"Listen to me. You don't deserve the death of a warrior, you deserve to rot away with the dust and be forgotten." **Damien smiled. He was going to remember those words. Damien looked over his shoulder and noticed the sun was coming up. He smiled and looked back at Dean, but he was gone. Julian stared off at the depths of the parking lot. Damien walked over to his motorcycle and opened a compartment in his motorcycle. He took out a long sleeve white shirt. Damien laughed. **"You're lucky I have spares." **Damien said as he ripped off the sleeves. Julian smiled lightly turning to face Damien. He then laughed. **"And how will you replace the glove?" **Damien slowly stopped laughing and threw the shirt to Julian. **"Hey I'm doing my best." **Julian changed quickly and reminded Damien. **"Come on we better get going to get our assignment or Selene will be mad at you." **Julian laughed lightly walking away. Damien shook his head and closing the compartment he stared far off to the depth of the lot. Clicking the alarm for his motorcycle, he followed Julian giving one last glance towards the sun.


	11. The Corporation

The Corporation

Damien and Julian where now walking inside this company known as "The Corporation." In here, assignments are given to fighters to hunt down supernatural phenomena that disturb the peace. That would include ghosts, vampires, and rouge fighters with abilities. Basically they were bounty hunters, but here though they are known as "Falconers'." The jobs here were always high risk high return. The jobs were risky but paid very well. Damien walked up to the counter to its secretary. There in the counter was a girl in her eighteen years of age she seemed to be five feet six inches, her hair color was black, and it reached to her shoulders. She had hazels eyes, black boots, a white scarf, and a zebra shirt, with shorts that reach just an inch above her knees. She had a star tattoo her left leg, and she seemed happy. Damien recognized her as Mandy "Momo" Hawkner. Damien kept his expression serious but he couldn't resist a small laugh as he heard Mandy tell someone on the phone in a calm tone of voice. **"Yeah I really don't care and it doesn't matter here, you missed out on your chance so goodbye." **Just as easily as Momo pushed the off button on the person, she turned to face Damien and Julian, which were holding in a laugh. She looked at them with a concerned look.** "You guys ok?" **Damien and Julian nodded. Julian then spoke. **"Yeah uh, Selene told us to meet her so she could give us our assignment." **Mandy then gave each of them a folder. **"Ok then go to the room over there. You guys know the drill." **She pointed to a double door. Taking the folders Damien and Julian began to walk towards the door. Damien stopped for a moment and took a bit of time to remember something. He heard Oro's voice. _**"I fight with my arm tied behind my back due to my wanting to limit myself you in the other hand can't even comprehend the power you have in you."**_Damien then turned the doorknob and went inside along with Julian.

Inside there was the leader of the Corporation Selene Moon. She was sitting by a desk with her hands in front of her though she was pondering something inside that complicated mind of hers. The odd thing of her is she was only seventeen and already ruled this empire of power and Falconers'. Selene was five feet seven inches, white blondish hair with green streaks that matched her emerald green eyes, her hair reached all the way to her mid thigh. Her expression was blank nothing could be told from her features what she was thinking about. Selene is not to be underestimated though; even though she is young she did get to be the leader for a reason. Another odd thing about this job though there were a lot of young talented people and only a few were old. He saw Monokarabu standing as Selene's' guard. She was five feet six inches, her hair color was black it reached her two inches passing her shoulder blade, her eyes always glimmered a shiny green blue. She was wearing black and white Converse Taylor Chucks, blue long jeans, a blue t-shirt with a picture of sad ice cream melting under the sun, and an open purple hooded sweater. She was wearing a patch with a picture of a spiral candy in her hooded jacket. She was seventeen and Damien never understood how far she could make it up here if all her abilities could do was turn things into candy. Damien kept looking around and saw an elder as her guard as well. The man was on a corner by himself with his arms crossed. He was six feet tall, his hair color was a silvery gray messy yet spiky. His eyes where always a shiny gray under the black face cover he used. He was using a black body suit with a black armor over his shoulders, chest, wrists, and knees. He had an insignias of scythes diagonal to each other in his chest. The meaning to Damien is still unknown. From what Damien knew he claimed his age was ten thousand six hundred and eight, but Damien knew better. The guy was just a showcase. Damien and Julian took their seats and looked at their folders to see what they have to go kill or capture. It was an elf. Selene finally broke out of her concentration state and looked at the two. Her eyes lit up bright green for a moment then were very calm again; nothing could be read off of them. She spoke in a very calm but loud and clear tone of voice.

**"Ok you two are here today to go and capture the fairy Echo Michi. She has gone in a rage and destroying everything around the outskirts of South Town. We need her alive so we can see what has caused this, although you are allowed to kill her if the risks of bringing her in alive are to risky and to hard for both of you." **She gave them a look as if saying "as if." Damien looked through the whole thing and just saw what usual elf's' could do. The elf had spells, speed, and multiplication of one self. Nothing he couldn't handle. They got up to leave but Selene then stood up from her chair. **"Julian I'm going to ask you and my guards to leave this room right now." **Julian blinked confused but with a reassuring nod from Damien did as he was told. Julian and the guards left. Selene walked up to Damien and looked up at him. **"You always make me feel so small, but this is not about me." **Damien looked onto Selene's' eyes wondering what plan did she have behind those emerald eyes of hers. She walked by past him and onto a door that was hidden next to a bookshelf. She clicked a book and the door slide open. A few seconds later, a vampire came out. It was a male standing at five feet eleven inches. It had green eyes just like Selene with black hair in a spiky style. He was wearing and what seemed to be a choker. The vampire then rushed Damien. Damien quickly got into battle position but the vampire was quickly shocked. Selene looked at the vampire and shook her finger at him like a mother would to a misbehaving child. She smiled and looked at the confused Damien. The vampire stood up and stood straight. Selene grinned looking at the vampire.

**"Isn't it awesome? **She said turning to Damien. Happiness was filling her eyes as though she had accomplished a life long dream. She moved some hair out of her face and continued. **"I'm trying to prove you wrong and make at least one good vampire out of all of them. I call him Sasuke." **Damien walked to Sasuke and glared at him eye to eye. Damien saw nothing in Sasuke's eyes. Nothing, though he wasn't even alive. Damien began to think. _**"His eyes are so different. Though his eyes are green they seem dead unlike . . ."**_ Damien closed his eyes for a second. **"Let me kill him."** Damien said in a cold tone. Selene then got in between them and looked Damien right in the eyes. **"No, I'm going to prove you wrong that a vampire can be good. I know you have set your mind that they are not but still I am going to try." **Selene then stroked Sasuke's hair and to Damien's surprise the vampire seemed happy now and real. He was slowly remembering but in the same instant, the memory died at the same instant it appeared. Damien turned away and walked towards the door.

"**Damien" **Selene spoke, it could be seen in her eyes there was sympathy in them for him. **"I know what your thinking and I will be careful don't worry."** Damien didn't say anything just stood there. He then turned and looked at Sasuke. Damien looked hard onto Sasuke's eyes. He could see nothing similar to Kinna. He didn't know if that was good thing or not. _**"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," **_He thought. He then spoke in a tone he hadn't used for a long time. It was so cold and untrusting. **"I just want you to know that I don't trust you, if you make any reckless decision I will kill you." **Sasuke just stared and slowly nodded as though he understood what was said. Damien turned around and began walked towards the door. Staying still for a moment he raised his hand to the air and waved goodbye without turning to face them. He then walked out of the room.


	12. Need A Ride?

Need A Ride?

Julian was leaning on the wall by the door with his arms crossed. He was looking forward as though he was there and saw everything. Damien was hoping he did so wouldn't have to explain. Julian then turned to Damien and smiled lightly. It was the same smile that always gave Damien hope and reassurance that everything was ok. Julian got off the wall and showed Damien his hand. He had found another glove. Damien laughed and walked towards the exit. **"Come on lets go get the stupid elf and get on with our lives." **Julian nodded and followed. Mandy moved in front of them. She was holding a folder in her hands. She adjusted her glasses as she gave them the folder. She spoke in her usual happy yet a twinge of annoyance in her voice, **"Yeah, for this one Selene asked me to give you these things." **Damien took the folder and opened it. Inside were car keys and a map. Damien blinked. Normally they had to walk to all of their assignments. Mandy spoke. **"Yeah you guys are getting real good so were going to be sponsoring you guys." **Damien smiled and looked at Julian. Julian had the same expression he always had. Calm yet so serious. Damien then laughed jingling the keys. **"I call shotgun."**

Damien and Julian where in the parking lot and saw the car they where going to drive. It was a silver sports car. It glimmered at the sight of them and just seemed to illuminate even more as they drew near it. It had sports like sedans with a long hood and short rear decks. In the front and in the back of the car were in bold letter "The Corporation." Damien Clicked the alarm and the doors clicked opened for them the trunk opened as well. Damien walked to the back of the car and saw that the trunk had swords, bows and arrows, knives, holy water, the works for any kind of hunting. The smile grew on Damien's face. This was going to be a fun trip for them and all expenses are paid for them apparently. They looked at each other as they got inside. It was bigger inside than what they thought. In the back were books. Old books, from what Damien could tell spells. He would leave that to Julian. He also noticed that there were compartments and levers almost everywhere. Damien blinked in disbelief. He knew that Selene was his friend but for her to go all out on him? He shook his head.

"**Let's go get the fly and get this over with." **Damien said in disbelief as he was turning on the car and speeding off. Julian's' eyes widened fast and quickly put on his seat belt. Not enough for Julian he was holding onto the door. Damien was smiling. He enjoyed the feel of speed and this car was riding smooth for him just the way he liked it. He then heard Julian laugh. **"You're going to kill us before we even get to Echo!" **Damien smiled and laughed as he saw a label that read S.R.S. He raised a brow and placed a cup there. Soda went into the cup. Damien laughed. **"Soda Refill System, Selene knows me well"** Damien made sharp turns and as usual ignored the lights and traffic. He saw police cars but noticed they were not going after him. He looked at the dashboard and then smiled. _**"It must be the sign that they can't touch me, what can't that girl do?" **_Julian was finally getting the hang of the speed and sat normally as he got some soda out of the car. Julian pushed a button and some lemon-flavored chips came out. His mouth opened in amazement as he held the two close to him as though he has gone to heaven. Smiling at the feel of the car Damien hit a free way. There, Damien really cranked the speed up really high. The two where really enjoying themselves with the car. Julian began to eat the chips. Damien looked around and noticed there was no one around._** "Wait. What's going on here? Why isn't there anyone around here?" **_He thought. He looked up ahead and saw a small figure just standing there with a long coat fluttering. Damien made a quick turn that forced Julian to hold on to the door again.

Damien was serious as he looked at the ground before him. Julian saw what he was staring at. A figure was on the road wearing the same coat as the two Julian had chased that one night. It started walking towards them. Julian looked at Damien. Damien cracked his neck not really knowing what else to do. Julian placed his snacks down and cracked his knuckles. They both got out of the car and the figure walked closer to them. Damien and Julian stood next to each other and looked upon the person. Julian fastened his headband and gloves tighter. Damien stretched his legs and arms. The figure showed its face lightly.


	13. Truth Comes in Painful Ways

Truth Comes in Painful Ways

"**My, my how have you two grown not only physically but spiritually too" **It was a female voice coming from the figure. Damien got stunned. He recognized the voice. It was Kinna. She laughed lightly. **"Shocked are you now Damien? You were warned I'd be back and here I am. I just want to go back with you." **Julian looked at Damien and knew what he had to do. He dashed towards Kinna and stood eight feet away from her. He quickly formed his stance and let out a shout. **"You're a liar! You just want to hurt him!" **He jumped and kicked towards her. Kinna jumped back and glared at Julian. **"Brother why are you so violent towards me? What did I do wrong?" **Kinna smiled slyly knowing that her charade was up but wanted to toy with them just a little more. Julian dashed forward and attempted quick jabs towards her. Kinna retreated backwards and did her best to dodge but was still hit by a few. She looked at Julian and went towards him slashing towards him. Julian managed to roll out of the way but was left open to a kick from Kinna.

"_**How can this be? I can't move and I don't know why. What's going on?" **_Thought Damien as he saw the two of them fight. **"That's because I'm not letting you."**Oro said. He was standing next to him. **"I told you that a wise strategist always gathers all of his information before he does something hasty, and you my pupil were about to run into something very hasty."**Oro's eyes would then glow a darker shade of red. **"Let me show you what you may run into, Julian is strong he can hold her off for a while now."**Oro raised a hand to the air and made clouds cover the sunlight. Kinna smiled as she jumped back and took off her coat. She was wearing a long red dress cut from the heel of it to her mid thigh the dress glimmered even though there was no light. Amazingly she was wearing black high heels that would normally make anyone lose balance, but she seemed to be able to have it under control. Her hair was shining black; her skin was pale as always, and the most alive feature besides her shining black eyes; that which seem could devour a soul with just a glance; were her bright red lips. Julian stood his ground as Kinna crossed her arms and stared at him. Damien clenched his teeth and wanted to go fight but he was still in restraints.

"**Don't fight the spell; you'll only harm your soul."** Oro continued as he looked slightly onto Damien.** "Just watch Julian fight he will show you what you do not know yet." **Damien was forced to keep watching. Julian was observing her well and smiled as he dashed towards her. He wasn't being reckless but was hoping his smile would serve as a distraction to his plans. Kinna ran towards him as well and kicked towards his ribs with the edge of the high heels. Julian moved slightly to the left and grabbed her leg with his left arm. Kinna quickly spanned and kicked Julian's' jaw, forcing him to let go of her. Landing quickly, Kinna punched Julian's' ribs and kicked his chest. Julian was sent flying backwards a few feet. Not even a second, Julian got on his back, lifting his legs onto the air he kicked forward and pushed himself from the ground to land on his feet. Julian was serious now. He stretched his arms a little as Kinna crossed her arms. Julian ran and jumped to the air. Julian span and did a hurricane kick towards her. The wind formed a cutting barrier around his leg. Kinna jumped back waited. Julian smiled as he changed course being able to manipulate wind at this time. Kinna barely landed and was hit by the kicks of Julian across her face three times. As Julian landed, he jabbed Kinna's stomach quickly then floor swept her to make her trip. As she fell she quickly got on her right hand making a back flip, she hit Julian's' jaw yet again. Julian took a step back as Kinna landed. She laughed lightly as the damages dealt to her faded as fast as they were placed there.

Damien was doing his best to try to move his fingers, anything to be able to get out. Oro just stared onto the fight. This was enraging Damien. If he had to deal with the problem why was he being held back from talking or fighting her at this time? **"What do you hope to gain by being here Kinna?" **Damien's eyes' widened thinking Julian was reading his mind somehow. Kinna laughed lightly and said nothing. She just looked at Damien as though she was trying to make him fight. Something was odd though. It seemed she was oblivious to the fact of Oro next to Damien. Kinna was just trying to make them lose their mind. Somehow, Julian knew what she was plotting and continued. **"What are you planning to do?" **Kinna laughed. **"I am the Queen of the Vampires now I can do as I please. I want to make this world a place for the dead." **She threw her long hair onto her back as she gave a serious look. She looked onto Damien and saw that he was stunned. Kinna continued to talk thinking Damien wouldn't hear her. **"I don't need weak people like you two inhabiting this place. You two sicken me. We will rule this world without you . . . humans." **Julian scoffed as he took a step close. **"You will never accomplish that. Rain or shine we will take you down; I will make sure of that." **Julian got into position again. Kinna closed her eyes. **"Never learn do you Julian?" **Julian smiled as he dashed towards her and threw a punch towards her face. Kinna moved slightly backwards to dodge the punch then quickly kneed upwards. Julian blocked with his elbow then turned sharply to attempt a punch to Kinna's face again. Kinna bowed forward and tried to jab Julian's' stomach with her elbow. Julian blocked with his elbow. They both attempted a grab and ended up grabbing their hands. They both pushed with all their might against each other. Julian began to slide a little. Determination filled his face as well as a small smile. He wanted to do this for so long but he would never tell Damien this. Julian had felt betrayal from her from the beginning and never appreciated seeing his best friend being mistreated.

**"It's time for you to realize what a true fighter can do." **Julian said as he glowed and pushed Kinna away jumping back. **"Mimic Art!" **He said as he raised his hands in front of him and formed a triangle with his hands. **"Fire Cross Tempest!" **Julian's body lit on fire and blasted a fire blast in the shape of a cross. Kinna was stunned at the sight of the cross. Julian took his chance and shot the blast towards her. Kinna hissed and jumped to the left but her leg was still burned slightly. She held her leg as it tried to heal. She looked at Julian and hissed at him. Julian smiled as he blew the fire away from his hands. **"Nothing compared to a true fighter" **Julian said. **"You based your life on deceit and illusions you never completely understood the path of a true fighter." **Kinna got up her leg completely healed and stood elegantly as though she was posing. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and spoke confidently, **"You talk on, and on about this 'true warrior' but you are the same as me." **Kinna said,** "You know that. And I will help you expose that." **Kinna then raised a hand towards Julian and seemed to mutter some words. Julian's eyes widened as he then clutched his heart. He started to shout in pain as a black aura grew around him. His clothes were changing to black and his headband turned into a dark shade of red. Julian opened his eyes to darker brown to near black. Kinna laughed as she kept her hand outstretched still towards Julian.

Damien was now able to move. He moved his fingers and shook his head. **"Wow what an amazing turn of events. Now if you are capable" **Oro said as he moved his fingers as though testing them.** "Rescue your friend and show that you really have understood everything. If not prepare to parish here at the hands of your own best friend." **Oro smiled and sat down. **"This should entertain me." **Damien looked forward as an angered Julian charged towards Damien. Damien made a cross pattern block in front of him. Julian punched him right at the center of the cross. Damien underestimated the blow and was sent hurling backwards nearly hitting the car. Damien shook his head and saw Julian coming again. Damien quickly stood up and charged towards him_** "There has to be a way" **_Damien thought, _**"I know there's a way" **_Damien stopped in front of Julian and looked at Kinna. Kinna was moving her fingers as though controlling him with strings. _**"That's it" **_Damien thought**. **Julian tried to punch again, but Damien side stepped out of the way and kneed Julian in the stomach then ran towards Kinna. He lit his hand on fire and kept running. _**"I have to stop her." **_Damien thought. He then heard Julian's shout, **"Chaos Blast!" **Damien turned to look back and was hit by Julian's' energy projectile attack. Damien spun and landed on the ground. **"That attack isn't cool if you're the one getting by it" **Damien got on his knees and elbows. He saw Julian walk in front of him. Oro shouted at Damien. **"What are you waiting for?" **Damien looked at Kinna for a while and saw that she still kept her hand up towards Julian. Damien knew what to do and then floor swept Julian and punched upwards with a fistful of fire. He then placed his hands on Julian's' stomach and blasted him towards Kinna. Kinna moved out of the way and couldn't focus her hand on Julian anymore. That's when Damien stopped blasting Julian and dashed towards Kinna. Kinna looked over to Damien and was shocked as Damien picked her up from the throat and lifted her up. **"You want to play little vampire?" **


	14. Can You Really Forgive?

Can You Really Forgive?

Damien then spun a tornado of fire around both of them. **"I have grown tired of this and if you really have a problem against me well then" **Damien let her go and took a step back. **"Let's handle this like the way we should." **Kinna breathed in and then gave Damien a puppy dog look. She looked so helpless and it was melting away some anger from Damien but at the same time made him angrier at the fact she kept doing this. **"Damien I only tried to show you that Julian wasn't your friend." **Kinna said defenselessly as she drew closer to him with her hands stretched towards him. **"I want you back in my life, I made a mistake and I want to fix it Damien please." **Damien looked at her eyes and was slowly getting lost in them. **"Damien" **Kinna said again. With that, the fire tornado was going down as it lost velocity and heat. Damien was getting confused and started to doubt himself. Was what he learned wrong? Kinna held Damien closer as she continued. **"If I did you wrong," **She breathed lightly onto his neck and closed her eyes halfway,** "I beg you forgiveness in the only way I know how." **She looked at Damien's eyes. Damien's eyes where loosening the anger and determination he had to attack her. Kinna closed her eyes and drew near for a kiss.

Within just the seconds Damien then smirked. His eyes changed yet again consumed in the anger he was filled with returned as he kneed her on the stomach and quickly uppercut her with a fire fist. Kinna thinking the hit will not be at Damien's potential took the hit. She flew backwards as she held her jaw and stomach. Kinna gasped for air then slowly looked at Damien with a disbelieved look mixed with a pleading look that always melted Damien's heart whenever she would use it or ask him for something. She was showing disbelief in what he was doing. As though she never expected him to ever go against her. She walked towards him again. She was managing fake tears to start filling her eyes, she held his once hands again. With a shaky voice she began to plead again. **"Damien, please I'm sorry." **Damien ignited his hands but she held on. Kinna winced in pain then hugged Damien. This angered Damien and he tried to shake her off of him. He spoke harshly.

**"Let go of me Kinna. I know your lying to me Dean told me everything." **Her eyes widened. **"Even though I'm flattered you speak of me," **Damien said sarcastically, **"I don't like it when I'm considered easy prey." **Damien broke from the hug and held her wrists tight to prevent escape. He now looked directly onto her eyes, piercing right through. He locked his eyes hard with hers and activated his demon eyes. They shined a dark purple hue. She was now paralyzed and looked onto the eyes that brought chills to anyone.** "There has been something's about me even you don't even know. How much I've been tormented in my life. When no one was on those roads to what I felt in the air. I will never forget those nights; I thought they were just dreams. You had made me crazy. I will never understand what happened to us." **Damien closed his eyes then sharply opened them glaring even harder onto her eyes,** "I have been hoping for this day to come so I can show you exactly what I'm made of!" **Damien then let go of her wrists and grabbed her by her forehead. Kinna showed disbelief and shock now the tears now slightly gone with all the excitement. He smiled slightly as he shoved her onto the ground. Damien's eyes where now on inhuman bases. His eyes continued to shine the dark purple hue and growing darker, his face was growing pale, and his breath could be seen as though he were on the freezing cold. He spoke in deep anger.

**"You will die with nothing by you; you will die as you have lived alone, scared, and weak." **Damien laughed manically as he was about to explode her forehead with his fire. Kinna finally broke free from the paralyzing effects and jabbed her high heel shoe onto his ribs, forcing Damien to stumble back. Damien held his ribs and forehead. He was growling and spewing out purple fire out of control from his body now. Kinna knew what was happening and looked at the fire tornado. She was waiting for an opening. She didn't want to be around Damien when he lost control of his abilities. She has seen this before, where Damien could not control this killer instinct; this was called the Demons Riot. Kinna then blew a whistle. The heat increased and Kinna began to sweat. She could no longer see well or take much with all the heat waves around her. Damien laughed hard. She showed no sign of fear and she began to see ice barely materializing next to her. Dean materialized next to Kinna but still had signs of injury. Kinna held him.

Damien then broke out of the fire and charged towards them. He punched where the materializing Dean was coming and got him hard. He continued his assault and began to slash across Dean's chest. Kinna tackled Damien to rescue Dean. Dean still injured got on one knee and raised a hand towards Damien blasting him with ice. Damien spewed fire again melting it off of him. As the angered Damien looked where they should be, he got angered more as he saw they where no longer there. Damien began to scream in anger, raising his energy even more and going onto a danger state in which he may burn out. Oro walked through the wall of fire and to Damien. Oro quickly threw an energy ball to Damien. Damien's fire deflected the energy and then he charged towards Oro in a fire tackle. Oro got into stance and moved out of the way of Damien's tackle. Oro charged energy in his hand then opened fire with one arm on Damien's back. The fire seemed to be on automatic and absorbed the blast. Oro then smiled and sat down getting onto a meditative stance. Damien turned and saw Oro. Oro closed his eyes as Damien charged towards him again. Oro quickly stood up and punched Damien's stomach. Damien fell and his fire doused out. A smile crossed Oro's lips as he fell on his knees and began to spit out blood. There on his chest he had a hole by his ribs. Damien managed to strike Oro. Oro breathed in as he was focusing energy to the wound.

Damien came to and saw Oro **"Oro!" **Damien Yelled. Oro just smiled as he heard Damien speak, **"Oro you crazy hermit why did you do that?" **Oro laughed and spoke the best he could. **"Because if I didn't you'd die. You didn't know your limitations and if you would've come close to killing her more of those vampires would've come but of course you didn't notice them coming now did you?" **Damien clenched his hands and teeth **"Listen" **Continued Oro. **"I'm to old, but you, you have to go out there and continue to live out your legacy. Remember what I have said. Wise strategists gather all his information before doing something hasty, and always choose the right Damien." **Oro took of a beaded necklace he was wearing and put it onto Damien. **"No, Oro I still need you to tell me how to get stronger." **Damien said as he touched the necklace trying to take it off. Oro laughed and looked back onto Damien's eyes as though saying don't take it off. He spoke weakly, **"Just remember my words and you'll be fine.** **Your chances are great for achieving these and many more worthy ideals. You have all the reason in the world to achieve your goals because nothing can stop you except one thing . . . yourself. That's right, you. Now isn't that good to know, that no person or anything can get in your way from achieving outstanding success in your worthy pursuits.**

Oro laughed and coughed slightly. Damien lit his hands and tried to reverse his attacks affects. Oro just pushed his hands away and continued speaking hoarsely, "**Hope is the opposite of doubt. Hope is light, while doubt is darkness. If you have doubt about achieving these goals then you probably won't achieve them, but remember, it is your decision to believe you can or can not, to have hope or doubt. Your mind cannot have hope and doubt at the same time. If you do have any doubts, then kick them out of your head and heart this instant. Start believing and your hope will become stronger and stronger until the day comes when you posses total hope and assurance that you will achieve your goals throughout your lifetime." **Oro smiled and then began to turn to ash. Oro closed his eyes as his ash flew away with the wind. Damien pounded the ground as he saw Oro's ashes leave. All the smoke from his fire was finally leaving. As he looked around he noticed it was nighttime now. Killing that elf was now going to be harder than he thought.


	15. Echoes upon Echoes

Echoes upon Echoes

**"Julian!" **Damien was placing the beads inside his shirt. He was walking towards the car. **"Julian!" **He then saw Julian on the ground sitting on the car with a bottle of water. Damien looked at his eyes. They were brown again and his clothing was white again. **"You weren't worried about me were you?"** Julian laughed. **"Cause then you'd be freaking me out." **Damien shook his head as he replied. **"Hey I need a human punching bag you know? Now I'm guessing since its night time." **He looked up at the moon. It was almost full. **"We're going to have a tough time bringing down the elf." **Julian finished drinking the water. **"Oh come on I thought you liked challenges!" **Damien smiled as he got into the car. Julian stayed outside. Damien looked at his hands and noticed that most of his cuts and bruises were gone. He smiled thinking this was Oro's last work with him. Damien then saw that the car had a cell phone. Damien smiled. **"Maybe I should call her," **Damien said as he picked it up and called Maxine. The phone rang. No answer. Damien stared at the phone. Julian then walked in. Julian looked at Damien. Damien's expression was calm but in a way troubled. Julian just put on his seat belt and looked forward. **"Don't bother yourself with your theories." **He looked at Damien. **"You'll only harm yourself even more." **Damien placed the phone back and started the car.

**"You're right. Let's get going. We got to get on the road again" **He began to drive. Nothing was said. Damien saw a car go by. He saw something familiar on the passing car. He then heard a voice inside his head saying don't look back, you can never look back**. **Damien pressed the pedal feeling the true power of the car now. Julian got a book on the back seat and began to study. Damien turned on the radio letting anything play. They finally arrived at the location. Damien looked over to Julian. **"Want a weapon?" **Julian just gave him a lazed looked and got out of the car. Damien laughed as he got out too. He looked at a small knife and put it inside his coat. There was a forest up ahead where they were staring. It looked way to inviting. They needed to go in though. They both entered at the same time. Inside it just seemed to get even darker though, as if no light ever existed there. Damien then lit his hand on fire and now the once dark path was illuminated in purple light. This now seemed worse for them though, as they heard a growl and could see thousands of shifting shadows.

A small smile crept to both their faces. They didn't even need to look at each other for they knew what the other was already thinking. Damien then saw a wire on the ground just above a few leaves. Damien placed his hand up to block Julian from taking a step. Damien pointed to his to the ground signaling Julian to watch where he was stepping. Julian nodded and walked over it. Something then shot out from the ground bumping and pushing both Damien and Julian. The sound of cawing from the birds could be hard as the birds started slashing and pecking them. Damien flared his hand up completely, before one of them touched the wire, and used the fire to burn down the birds that where attacking them. The sound of pained cawing from the birds came down all around them as one fell onto the trip wire. A trap door flew open underneath them, Julian managed to jump out of the way, but Damien was already falling to fast to soon. Damien took the knife out of his coat pocket and focused harder on his fire making the fire physical enough to be like a rope. He threw the knife to the walls and it got suck. Damien raised his legs towards the wall and landed onto it.

"**Hey Julian can you hear me?" **Damien said. He heard his voice echo all around him. Damien then began to climb but could see the end of the rope wasn't at all that close to the entrance of the trapdoor. Damien made it half way before knowing that he needed to have thrown the knife farther. The fire then dosed out and Damien quickly grabbed the knife. He was now hanging by one arm. He had to wait ten minutes in order for his fire to be able to materialize. **"Julian! Can you hear me?" **Damien's voice, once again, echoed all around him. Damien tried to touch the wall with his hand. The wall immediately burned his hand away. Damien smiled. It was salted, and due to the fact he had demon blood he wouldn't be able to touch or cross it. Damien was trapped and if the walls were salted what could possibly be at the bottom of the pit? The knife was now loosening. Damien was too heavy for the knife to support him for long. _**"Well, only one way to know what's down there" **_Damien pushed the knife out and allowed himself to fall. Damien closed his eyes as he fell, hearing the sound of the wind passing him by. He finally opened his eyes and turned to face the ground. He couldn't see anything. Damien activated his fire and shot it downwards. He growled as he was hoping for his plan to work. Damien clenched his teeth as he wondered how deep exactly this hole was. In that moment his fire was spread all around him.

Damien's fire was now blazing and hurling all around him, this of course gave him no damage but instead surprised him. His plan was working he was coming to a stop. Damien grunted as he now shot more fire so he could be sustained in the air to make a landing. Damien smiled as he began to see the ground. He then felt a knot in his stomach. Damien looked at his hands as they were now shaking. Damien's eye twitched and his fire gave out, making Damien knock out and fall faster towards the ground.


	16. Seven Different Parasites

Seven Different Parasites

Damien was running down the path then stopped realizing he was just wasting time and energy. He had been running for thirty minuets and there was no sign of him getting closer to the master chamber. He punched the wall and looking around to make sure there was no threat he sat down. Damien then remembered the notebook and took it out. Damien read the first page of the notebook it was written in small handwriting, but Damien could still read it.

_**"It has come to my conclusion that even with the warning that Selene has given to me; I was still too stubborn went to the castle of the once peaceful elf Echo Michi and Alan Zeko. I needed to know why Echo had stopped communicating with the rest of The Corporation. This place was nothing but peace until I have found out that the vampires Kinna Kanna and Dean Frost came to this place a few months back. Kinna had killed Alan and attempted to make Echo into one of them. After that Kinna took over the throne and with the help of her vampire clan transformed everything here and the villagers to meet their twisted minds. The villagers that once helped Echo were now under control of Kinna; although it's through Echo that they obey though. My theory is that Kinna wants the power that the Zeko and Michi family swore to protect. The seven parasites locked away inside this castle. With the parasites I have seen the infused power of a parasite with a human but never a vampire. It was extraordinary. Their abilities where enhanced and they all became immune to a way that they were once normally killed or bothered by. Although in all the excitement and in my amazement of the new discoveries I had forgotten what I came here to do and I can't help but feel that I am responsible for this. Maybe with more time I can find a way to reverse this. I know a few things for sure though. Each one contains a different ability that which I know of anyways. Echo and Allen gave me a special formula for bullets just in case something like this would happen. I'm glad I kept it. These bullets have a felt tip with a special formula that kills parasites immediately. So far, I have always kept my presence hidden from these people and even if it costs my life I will find a way to give them their life back. In the next page I have the map that Echo and Alan gave me. This map has all the hidden passages that I hope Kinna and the other vampires do not know of."**_

Damien rubbed his eyes closing the notebook. He left his thumb inside the page as a bookmark. He then looked at the notebooks cover again. The cover shined Aces name and gleamed the cover in such a perfect way that it would seem that this book would never contain such dangerous information. Damien didn't know what he was expecting to happen but he was hoping for something to happen. Damien kept starring at the notebook. He shook his head, _**"So it was all that twisted vampires idea" **_Damien thought, _**"What is she planning to do? Wait she did mention something about ruling the world?" **_Damien rubbed his temples again. He thought that he would stop trying to figure out that vampire long ago. Apparently he was wrong. He never thought that his break up with that vampire included going this far. Then again, his life always had so many twists and turns he should have seen this coming. Damien got up dusting himself he would continue to think,_** "Could she be trying to make an army with the parasites? It doesn't make sense though. Well as long as I stay with this notebook I should be ok." **_Damien took a look at the map and then slapped his forehead. It turned out he was running in circles. It had a note on top of the map of the notebook. _**"Warning though, this path is designed to make intruders get lost and can only escape if they can find the hidden doors among the walls."**_

Damien grunted, **"You would think a note like that would be in bold" **Damien decided to read all the notes. The one on the bottom he thought was the worse possible for him. _**"Warning if you pick the wrong door, you can go into the chamber filled with parasites and even though the thought of enhanced abilities sound great it is a painful process and the host often dies. Then again, death is not so bad once you think about the alternatives"**_ Damien threw the book to the wall. He pointed to the book, **"You're an evil little notebook you know that!" **Damien looked at the notebook for a few seconds. Damien walked to the notebook and picked it up. He started to examine the map carefully. Damien was never good at reading maps and saw that a door was not to far away from him. Damien was hoping that he wasn't reading the door wrong. Damien touched the doorknob and was going to turn it but decided to think this through. He read in the next page after the map in hope for some answers. The next page was exactly what he was looking for.

_**"I have managed to name all the parasites and all of their abilities. First, most of the parasites need to find an open wound to enter a host. Second of all, the parasites all reproduce asexually and for that reason they seem to be an endless number of them, and yes they do go faster than rabbits. For all I know, only the fossilized parasites can enter by contact or breathing them in, but that's only when they have been in contact with water or other parasites. It seems that a live parasite can somehow raise the other parasites by giving them what I think are sound waves. It's still all to exiting to stop examining and I can't help myself but to keep watching the experiments. I have also come across that the parasites do not really enjoy high sounds. They listen to specific sounds to survive but high frequencies seem to bother them the most. After examining them all I have come to see that these parasites all like to live together, that is hard to find in parasite type organisms. These parasites listen to a sound waves or sonar like bats and dolphins would respond to it. Each one though can recognize and identify each other as though they know exactly who they are. I have managed to see that no one can impersonate another. In that at least they know who is an intruder. How this is done is still a mystery to me. Another thing about these parasites is that they can not only bond with humans. Through the testing I have seen that even if the bond is made successful with a vampire and a parasite it only lasts two days minimum. There are some vampires that have lived farther than two days but I haven't studied them. It seemed that some vampires had immunity to becoming senseless zombies I have taken some of the dead vampires' blood samples. With this I hope to make some sort of anti-virus or cure. I doubt that though. Not even Echo nor did Allen find it. After seeing that so many of the vampires who had only greed and power in they're heads could it be that the parasites somehow know what their host is planning? **_

_**The first I have been able to classify would be an Olofi parasite. This parasite responds to when the host has received any cuts and wounds. These parasites have the style of what asexual reproduction does. Whenever they get cut or wounded, once bonded with the host only, they can multiply into exact replicas of the host. Although, during the testing of Kinna I have seen that they can only multiply up to ten times only and even if they are successful in bonding, after ten multiplications the after copies are unstable and fade away. The original, if still alive, would become in a vegetated state as though the hosts soul was taken away. In a vampire this was a great advantage since vampires do not have a soul. In thus, it would allow a vampire to multiply as many times as it would leave the main host alive. Every time a vampire was stabbed through the heart it would not kill the vampire but only make more. In a way that made the vampire even more immortal than what it was. Although, it still had the suns penetrating affect on them. These parasites, like the others, have a very painful procedure and always ended up with the host dying with only the parasite to live in the host. The method I found to killing them was to go with a fast rapid kill to the main host. Once that one is gone the rest fade away faster.**_

_**The second parasite would be an Elegua parasite. This parasite would make the host into a shape shifter but only into one certain type of animal. The majority of the time it would be a reptilian or insect type of animal. Why always reptilians and insects would come to my conclusion that the parasite had came upon mostly reptile and insect type species since they are the creatures that have not changed much throughout evolution. My bet would be they remember their code and would copy its genetics onto the host. This is just theory though. The reptilian genetics would make any host gain extraordinary enhancements in speed, power, and healing. The insect genetics would give a human or vampire the ability to have a harder outer casing and survive under harsh environments. This, I thought, would be great towards every human being alive. But my realization was shining through. Even if I could get a hold of a sample of the parasite it would just kill the host and live off on its own. The main slide on this parasite for a vampire is that the vampire would gain the ability to heal five times faster and gain any lost limbs quicker as well. Thanks to the parasite as well, the vampires became warm blooded and could stand the sun for a while and the hard layer they get if they got a reptilian or insect parasite made it harder for hunters to have been slicing them. The maximum time in the sun I managed to get recorded was ten minutes and the minimum was five minutes. Either way, it is still a pain if you're a hunter. The method I found to kill this type would be about the same. Aim for the vitals even if they transform. Their hide can only take so much and if you take them out to the sun by as much time as possible. Vampires tend to be so damn arrogant during battle they forget they have to take a look at the time. **_

_**The third parasite is called Orula. This parasite is a flower-based parasite. This parasite is very interesting. This parasite seems to be the only one that bases of the feelings of the host. Therefore, this parasite is stronger depending on how confident the host is. If the host is a person with very low self-esteem its power is not met to that compared to one that has a high self-esteem. This parasite can also communicate with plants and somehow manipulate them to do any of its needs. Could it be possible that it's using the same sound waves as it would with the other parasites? This parasite needs to be out on the sun and need a lot of water. So it gives vampires complete immunity towards the sun. The parasite also seems to enjoy scents so it seems to make all smells feel great to the host. Thus, would make the vampires and humans that would be allergic to pollen or the smell (the garlic we use in some of our weapons) are obsolete. The parasite somehow makes them lose that disadvantage. These parasites also have a transformation and that is a scary fact. Although I have seen it as a last resort only due to the host losing his or her body completely, the parasite can make itself onto a plant type monster and just gains more strength with all the water it absorbs or sunlight it receives. What I have learned is that none of the parasites can hold that form for longer than ten minutes. Stalling for time is a great way to weaken them to their primal form. Either way this method would still be hard to hard to follow unless you're a very experienced hunter.**_

_**The fourth parasite I think would be one of the most dangerous of them. It's called Ogun parasite. This parasite seems to be a very unstable parasite, which consumes and transforms its host into something monstrous within three days. Of all the parasites I believe this one was the most antisocial. This one seemed to stay away from the rest of the parasites. So even in this kind of society there seems to always be one that refuses to bond with the rest. In a human, this one was always destroyed but, sometimes kept a secret to serve as guards in many of the rooms that hold secrets to fortune or an entry to Echo's or Allen's rooms. This parasite makes the host become a monstrous beast. The parasite makes the host into a being suited for battle and makes the hosts turn into what they were truly inside. So in a way, this is a complete failure if you really are of a very kind spirit inside. And those with a worse intention towards everyone . . . well good luck because the harsher you are the more pain you go throughout the transformation. This one was used the most for vampires. They had gained so much strength but lucky for every single one of us they were consumed by the power and were slaughtered by Kinna herself. The same low rank vampires stood a chance versus Kinna herself. What would have happened if they were to be used well? The good thing about this parasite is that its genetic code is nearly lost so there are not that many of them. This parasite is one of the hardest to find and one of the hardest to harness. I have no real tips to fight these things. The bullets I make to fight these things hardly stand a chance against them so I suggest long range fights against them.**_

_**The fifth parasite is called Obatala. This one is a healer. Out of all the parasites this one is the kindest and even when it infects a vile host. … It makes the host kind and gentle. This parasite seems to be a pacifist and only engages only in healing arts. I am amazed at these parasites. They seem to be always put anything living ahead of them and thus was a complete failure to Kinna. She had managed to keep a few of the parasites with her and with just a few of them just in case. But it's my sad duty to report that she had destroyed the rest of the parasites in order to let the villagers here slowly die off. This parasite was the only one that seems to not kill the host completely like the other parasites normally do. This parasite will live with the host as one. This parasite doesn't even seem to mind death. It never fought back in which makes me really wonder if the parasites know what they are truly doing. **_

_**The sixth parasite is called Yemaya. This one is a rare one but very effective than all. This one is used to bring motion to the motionless. This parasite can only be used when it is ritual summoned by its fellow comrades. This parasite is used as a guardian and from what I see it will do whatever it takes to protect its comrades. This one is a huge mystery to me because how they make an inanimate object move is beyond me. I have also noticed that when the parasite has finished its job the body it had taken over disappears. I have also seen that these parasites can be used to resurrect a body. Downside is it's not the host's body anymore. I have seen that these parasites can walk without a host and try to take over any living or non-living being. But this is odd to me though. Like the vampires, exposure to strong light will kill them and they are very venerable. The parasite though I think is highly intelligent. It can take a form it has taken before. This parasite intrigues me the most but I can't study it that much since it makes fast appearances only. Kinna has managed to take them but keep them sealed away. Hopefully, no one has to face them yet.**_

_**The last parasite is called Ochun. This one is still in its fossilized state and seems to be still dormant in its hard rock like exterior. Kinna got frustrated and never tried to figure it out. I have taken advantage and have taken the parasite into my custody. I don't know what power this one will posses but in my hopes maybe something that will stop this insanity. I will try my very best to stop this and soon return the people of this place the lives they once had before the wretched vampire came here. I just hope it's not too late. **_

Damien closed the notebook and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He looked at the door then at the ground for a moment. Damien closed his eyes and thought for a while. _**"Ok so far none of them are fire proof. I just have to keep my mind set that they can be taken down. So I just have to get a move on with my flames." **_Damien remembered all the people rushing towards him again. Damien opened his eyes._** "I have no more time to waste. If I find any fossils of the parasites I better just cover and run. … Maybe burn the field as well." **_Damien put the book inside his coat and cracked his neck. He felt around his pockets to search for the master key. He felt the sharp edge of the serpent's tail and felt the crosses icy cold feeling. Damien took a deep breath and looked at the door as though he was commanding it to open for him. Damien slowly turned the knob. _**"The time has come to know what's on the other side of this world." **_He opened the door slowly. A bright flash occurred with white smoke coming out if the door. Damien didn't close his eyes instead made them glow purple to withstand the flash and smoke. He glared onto the room as he walked inside.


	17. What a Touching Moment

What a Touching Moment

Damien walked inside the room and saw nothing but a huge room. A door was ahead of him. He looked around for any type of symbols, names, anything that would help him know where he was. It seemed like a study dorm, it did have a ling line of books to make its own library. Damien walked towards the center of the room and looked at the ceiling and saw the insignia again. This time though, it seemed to have fresh blood on the serpent's mouth. Damien saw Julian's walkie-talkie. He picked it up. The door behind then shook and metal bars came from the ground to prevent Damien from exiting from the same way. Damien saw the door ahead of him and it closed as well. Damien got into his fighting position. Damien didn't read anything about this. The ceiling started to make noise as though it was shifting gears. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had grown spikes and was going down. Damien looked around.

"_**There's always a way out things always." **_Damien thought. That's when he heard an explosion coming from the ceiling. He looked up and saw that the spikes were gone. The serpent's mouth opened and dripped blood. Damien then heard a noise. "**Chaos Spears!" **Damien jumped out of the way as parts of the roof fell hard. Damien jumped and landed underneath a desk. Julian was standing in the middle of the room with his headband flickering even though there was no wind. He was starring downwards as though he was expecting to have trapped someone with that. Damien got out of the table and walked towards him. Damien rubbed his temples and laughed, **"You never did know how to play weak huh?" **Julian looked at Damien and showed a small smile. Fixing his gloves Julian spoke. **"So what took you so long?" **Damien laughed and responded, **"I had to take the long route remember? What have you been doing?"** Julian retied his headband and responded quietly and pointed to the door ahead of them, **"The door locks every time anyone gets near it and it's immune to attacks. I've been looking for a key and I see no puzzle to solve to open it. I was thinking that if I wait long enough that someone would come to open it" **Damien took out the notebook and smirked. **"I may know what opens that." **Julian raised a brow. **"The answer is a book? What did you become a spell caster now?" **Damien gave a lazed look and responded, **"No, it's a notebook that belongs to a researcher. This notebook explains a lot and it shows a lot of the things that this castle holds." **Damien opened the notebook and began analyzing the room looking for symbols or a name. Julian went back to the door and brushed his finger against the wall as though testing the feel of the door. Damien then found the location, but wasn't too happy about what to do to open the door.

"**Julian, we have a problem." **Damien said. Julian got up and pointed at the door and replied, **"Yeah, I think we have to put something inside these three divots." **Damie nodded his head with a concerned look. **"Yes we have to put in blood from people infected with the parasites. According to this it can't be from the same person either." **There was a small laugh from behind them they turned around and saw a speaker above the door that Damien had came form. **"What a way to meet once again. I'm guessing Selene sent you here?" **Damien glared onto the speaker. **"Who are you?" **Damien said kind of annoyed. **"Me llamo Anastasio Somoza Debayle but you can call me Debayle. We've been expecting you." **Damien scoffed. **"Expecting us? What are you guys mind readers?" **Laughter was heard from Debayle. The laughter was annoying to both Julian and Damien. **"Oh we have a live one," **Debayle continued to laugh, **"Let's see. Not to worry, I will tell you a warning to show you we have good taste in theatrical shows. You shall perform a wonderful show for us." **Julian then joined in, **"I don't remember us being a part of your crappy script" **Debayle laughed harder. **"Say whatever you please, but nonetheless, when you insert the plagas inside of that door it will transform into a beast we recognize as El Regenerador. La única way to beat this creature will be to destroy all the plagas you placed adentro de ese monstruo. He will be the one that you will answer to. We will leave him to entertain you." **A small laughter was heard from Anastasio. Damien and Julian looked at each other. **"Oh, one last thing I think you should know. The doors need a plaga from inside a host already good luck getting one of our miserable personas que te ayuden." **The speaker buzzed and turned off.

"**Well what do we do now?" **Julian said going over to the speaker. He knelt and examined it. He noticed there was a camera and with a marker drew over the lens. Julian laughed. Damien read the notebook in hopes for more information. He found the page and kept finding things that didn't seem that hard to accomplish. Then again, he had fought the parasite-infected people and almost got squashed with the millions that were surrounding him. **"Well" **Damien said, **"I had already encountered the parasites I don't know about you" **Julian turned to face Damien and shook his head. Damien raised a brow. **"Wow really? I had to fight them all over the place today." **Julian laughed and fastened his belt. **"Yeah, weird thing about this place I just walked in. There was no one at the doors or anything. I think that they were to busy looking for you that they left me unattended. I did fight some things I'll tell you that but I don't know if they were parasites." **Damien placed the notebook in his sweater and looked at the door. The three divots were the only things that didn't look so old. Damien then let a small smile cross his face, **"Its not fire proof." **Damien opened his hand towards the door. **"Burning Inferno" **Damien's palm ignited first in a spinning circle of purple fire. Slowly consuming his hand it shot out with incredible force towards the door. The heat inside the room immediately shot up making it almost unbearable. Julian crossed his arms as though he was being unaffected by the heat. Julian looked at his arms and saw that they were peeling away and for a second his true skin could be seen. Closing his eyes he regenerated his skin. Damien stopped and looked at the door. There was a burn mark and a hole. Damien raised a brow and saw that the door slowly regenerated. Damien clenched his teeth as he smiled.

**"Well so much for that idea." **Julian looked at the door now and walked over to Damien. **"Your making it seem as though hunting these things is really hard" **Julian asked not really expecting an answer to come out from Damien. Damien just starred at the door not really knowing what to say. Damien turned to the door and clenched his fists. **"Let's go get us a parasite then." **Damien said as he walked over to the door. Julian followed behind. Damien touched the doorknob. He raised a brow and spoke in a whisper to Julian, "**I can't help but shake the feeling that were being ambushed." **Julian shrugged and smiled lightly. **"Getting paranoid maybe?" **Damien smiled,** "Yeah maybe." **Damien turned the doorknob. In that same moment Damien and Julian dashed backwards to avoid being slashed. **"Matalos!" **Spaniards rushed Damien and Julian with the same artillery they had when they faced Damien earlier. Damien and Julian back up to the door with the three divots and stared at the room, as it got full. The Spaniards now walked slowly towards them as if they were going to do this with all the patience in the world. Damien looked around and quickly ignited his right arm.

"**Well, there's only one way to go down."** Damien said with the smile fading. Julian nodded and jumped up and wall kicked to get in the middle of them. He quickly floor swept the ones around him. Damien closed his eyes and then opened them again. His eyes were purple as he whispered, **"Hunter's Eyes." **Damien was looking forward a few seconds onto time. Damien saw where the Spaniards were going to move. He raised his arm and shot out fire darts to the heads of the Spaniards in hopes of them not regenerating. The ones around him went down. A few seconds later they got up instantly and started to split into the copies they were going to become. Not wasting anytime, Damien immediately shot the originals again. Damien quickly placed the Spaniards at the door. With a smile he slashed them and from the front it looked as though no damage was done but from behind though they were all spilling blood into the three divots. Damien turned to see how Julian was holding up.

Julian was doing great. He seemed to be enjoying the multiple enemies and didn't seem to be getting tired. Damien activated his fire and aimed at some of the Spaniards as though his hand was a gun. Julian then placed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes while he began to glow red. Damien stopped to see what Julian was going to do. As soon as the Spaniards got closer, Julian expanded his arms outwards and yelled; **"Mimic Arts" **Julian slammed the ground with his hands and continued,** "Fire Typhoon!" **Fire shot out of the ground as though they were small tornadoes and impaled the Spaniards around him. Damien's eyes showed that he was impressed. Damien turned to the door and jumped out of the way as the door was swallowing the bodies the Damien had placed onto the door. Julian turned to see if Damien was ok. Damien stood up and lit his hands on fire preparing him self. The door twisted and turned making growling sound as though it was coming to life.


	18. El Regenerador

El Regenerador

The door fell to the ground and it began to take form. It looked as though the bodies have merged to a single being but it was lifeless. Damien and Julian looked at it confused at what was going on. The thing then immediately stood up as though it had no limbs or bones. The thing let out a scream the forced Damien to cover his ears. Julian placed his right arm as though blocking the sound waves. The things skin was scorched completely black and grey. It seemed to be six feet tall; it looked as though the muscles he had were made of rubber in way they were hanging so loose. The things arms were as long as he was and was dragging them on the floor. Its jaw hanged loose as it was showing its sharp fangs that seemed to be decaying. Inside his mouth was complete darkness as though if anything that went in was never coming out. Its eyes glowed bright white. It slowly walked forwards dragging its long arms right behind him. It then looked at Damien as though it was examining him carefully. Damien gulped as he watched the thing draw closer to him. It stopped just a few feet away from him. Just then thing moved at a remarkable speed moving in front of Damien and launched his arms attempting to grab Julian from far. Damien was attempting to fall backwards as he saw the thing trying to bite his neck. Julian jumped upwards and placed his hands together as he charged his attack.

"**Stay down!" **Julian said as he aimed at the thing. **"Chaos Spears!" **The blast flew towards the things mouth and went inside. The force was making the monster retreat a little. It seemed as though he was resisting the attack. The thing was letting a small growl out. Julian smiled and pushed the blast harder and ripped the things head off and disintegrated the head. Julian smiled and crossed his arms, as the body was about to fall. Damien got on his back and pushed with his hands upwards to land on his legs. Damien then noticed the body wasn't trying to fall it was making noise and seemed to be staggering to stand. Damien then lit his hands again and blasted it. The body then slapped it away as it started to make sickening sounds and in a few seconds it grew its head again. Damien and Julian took a step back as the thing growled then screamed piercing through the air louder now.

They both covered their ears. It ran towards Damien again and took advantage of their discomfort and used its long arm to slam Damien out of his way and ran towards Julian jumping towards it. Julian opened his eyes and grabbed the regenerator by his shoulders but was bitten on his shoulders. Julian grunted and pulled out of the Regenerators' teeth. A shred was heard as Julian managed to get out of the bite. Damien flame tackled the regenerator and looked at Julian. Julian was holding his neck where there was now a piece of his flesh torn right off. Damien growled and turned again to face the regenerator. It was right in front of Damien. Damien quickly jabbed his left elbow onto the regenerators stomach and bent his knees slightly igniting his right hand with fire and flame uppercut the regenerator on the jaw tearing its face completely off. Damien looked over to Julian and saw that he was loosing a lot of blood and just before he had the chance to go try and aid him the body of the regenerator grabbed his leg and swung him across the room.


	19. Enter a Chimera

Enter a Chimera

Damien hit the wall hard to put him to near unconsciousness. He tried to get up and saw that Julian had now glow blood red aura all over him. He widened his eyes as he saw Julian now howling hard and transforming. Julian seemed to be in pain he held on with one hand his neck, which was still losing a lot of blood, and with the other he would be clutching his chest as though he couldn't breathe. His arms and face grew hair all over him and seemed to be getting a little taller. Julian got on all four as he sprouted it wings. They seemed to be from an eagle. Julian tried to hold his face with his hands but they started to turn into paws. Julian then grew a tail and making Julian growl.

The Regenerator seemed unfazed and went towards Julian. Damien knew what was going on and he needed to buy him more time to transform. Damien quickly got up shaking off the dizziness off him self and sprinted towards The Regenerator. Damien got behind it and placed it in a master lock. The Regenerator without even hesitating bit into Damien's arm. Damien winced and let out a small grunt but held on as he ignited The Regenerator's body. Damien started to create a typhoon of flames in hopes to increase the temperature from inside and hopefully turn this thing into ashes. The Regenerator quickly spun the opposite direction and knocked Damien off him as well as blowing away the flames. A strong howl was then heard.

It was Julian. He was now in his true form. He was chimera with the body of German Sheppard, horns of a bull, and the wings of an eagle. Julian raised his head towards The Regenerator and opened his dark red eyes towards him. The Regenerator growled lightly and ran towards Julian. Julian breathed lightly as though this was slightly annoying him. Julian closed his eyes again and waited. The Regenerator grabbed onto Julian's head and tried to lift him up. It was futile. Julian sprouted his wings and flapped them sending The Regenerator flying. Damien held on to a fallen rock as he watches the battle. Julian then opened his mouth slightly and gathered energy in front of him. The Regenerator quickly got up and ran towards Julian. Julian didn't seem worried and waited. The Regenerator jumped and slashed towards Julian with both arms in attempt to grab Julian's face. Julian quickly unleashed the blast eradicating the Regenerator. The Regenerator howled and screamed louder than before as there was nothing left of it to be seen. Julian let out a piercing howl shaking the room hard.

Damien got up and looked at Julian. Julian seemed to be glowing all over a white aura. Damien shook his head and checked his status. He wasn't that injured but s few things did seem as though they were near breaking. He walked towards Julian slowly and watched him self as the light seemed to be purifying and healing Damien. Damien winced slightly since he was part Demon this was burning him slightly. Julian then howled lightly and began to change his transformation. The light seemed to be glowing harder now blinding Damien and making it hard for him to stand up. Damien grunted and placed his arms in front of him as though shielding himself from the light. Damien's legs gave up and forced him to kneel. The light then quickly vanished. Damien opened his eyes slowly and saw Julian in his human form again. Julian was moving his arms and legs around as though he was testing them. He saw Damien and then smiled lightly as though he enjoyed what he had done. Damien scoffed and shook his head, **"Come on let's get going you little pup," **Damien said walking over to the entrance laughing lightly. Julian walked over with Damien and fastened his headband. Damien cam to a stop and Julian looked over his shoulder and now he knew why.

There were two giant corridors now. One passageway was going left and the other going right. Damien scratched his head and looked both ways. Julian knocked on Damien's head. **"You have that notebook why don't you read?" **Julian asked sarcastically. Damien laughed lightly as he took out the little notebook out of his coat pocket. Damien read the book but found out that it didn't have anything on the pathways. Damien then put the book back but took out two bars. "**Well at least we get a small break and we should know what to do from here." **Damien said handing a bar to Julian. Julian took it and opened the candy. Damien was reading the book now as fast as he could. He closed it somewhat angrily. **"It doesn't say which way to go." **Damien said as he placed the book back into his coat. Julian didn't bother saying anything. Why would he? These two knew each other inside out and he knew that right now all Damien needed was time to think. Damien finished his bar and looked both ways.

"**The only thing we could do now is go our separate ways**" Damien said as he looked over to Julian. Julian nodded his head slowly understanding the situation. Damien took out a coin and smirked. **"Heads or Tails? Heads being right and tails being left" **Julian gave Damien a blank stare as though he was thinking this was childish. He knew that this was a way for Damien to keep his ideas flowing but it seemed to be getting unlikely almost every time. To Julian, Damien just needed to have something else make his decisions for him. He knew that Damien always made decisions that were always high-risk high return, but this was just unlikely now. Julian just laughed and thought for a moment. **"Heads" **Julian flipped the coin and landed on tails. **"Looks like your going left." **Damien said as he walked over to the right. Julian shrugged and went over to the left. A small silence crept over them as they stared onto the tunnels.


	20. Same Story All Over Again

Same Story All Over Again

Damien and Julian then nodded and went to the different paths that the room bestowed. They walked their separate paths and readied themselves for anything that will be brought upon them. After a while Damien saw another room up ahead. He looked at the door and thought for a while. Damien opened the notebook. After studying t he realized that room did not exist here. Damien smiled. _**"Only one way to find out."**_ he thought. Damien opened the door and went in. Damien activated his fire and walked in slowly. He arrived to the middle of the room and felt someone behind him. Quickly he turned to face the new foe but instead found ice particles glittering before him. He smirked as turned again to face the materializing enemy. Damien grinded his teeth slightly as he now saw Kinna standing in front of him now. **"Hello . . . Damien." **Kinna said with a sign of disgust in her voice with a mixture of annoyance. Damien rubbed his temples with his non lit hand and slowly walked in a circle motion around Kinna.

**"It's you again? Can't you ever get off my back?" **Damien responded. Kinna laughed. **"Why I never thought I'd hear you say those words . . . you never did while you were on mine . . ." **Damien raised his fire higher and pointed towards her though warning her not to push her luck. Kinna laughed again, **"What no sense of humor? All those nights of having so much fun you never complained now did you?" **Damien growled and shot his fire towards her. Kinna moved out of the way with such ease and reappeared in front of him. Damien then put his hands down by his side. **"You always had such a temper." **Kinna continued. **"But then again that always seemed so cute about you." **She then touched his lips with her fingers. Backing away it seemed her fingers got burned and her eyes slightly widened. **"You've kissed another haven't you?"** Kinna said in a way whisper with such disbelief and pain behind every word. Damien smiled confidently and took a step forward. At this point, he was thinking that she was playing around and shrugged slightly. **"What about it?"** Damien said and in the instant had shot out a dart towards her with his finger. Kinna moved out of the way but it grazed her forehead. She didn't even hold the cut. Instead let the blood drip and walked towards the door in which Damien came from. Opening the door she looked outside. **"You should've waited for me. You said you would" **Kinna said in a whisper. Damien's confident smile had faded as he raised a brow and made his fire disappear. He was being confused, was she telling the truth or just messing around with him? He felt like if two people inside him were arguing now. One was telling him to listen to her and the other was saying to ignore her and kill her for making him feel like his world shattered.

Kinna continued. **"Why didn't you wait for me? You said you'd wait for me that time when we fought back at our home." **Damien scoffed and crossed his arms. Kinna turned to Damien and her eyes were watering real tears this time. Damien took a step back. Kinna didn't wipe her tears and it got mixed with the blood. Kinna let out small sobs. **"Damien how could you? I told you that I would return I told you that I wanted to be with you. Don't you know that I always wanted to be with you?" **Damien shook his head. He placed his hands down by his side and thought for a moment. This was all just too weird and he then noticed something. Damien looked directly onto Kinna's eyes and laughed, **"Kinna you knew that I always cared for you and even fell deeply in love with you but you know what?" **Damien took a step closer to Kinna and smiled as though he found a weak spot on Kinna,** "I've grown these past ages. I will not stand by and watch you to destroy my happiness. You had you chance and you blew it so don't blame me." **Kinna looked at Damien's eyes and realized he was telling the truth. She then began to cry and ran out of the room.

Damien looked at her as she ran away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He was not lying he really did love her but he couldn't be giving up everything he learned and throw it away for her. He looked down and turned around towards the door that led to the next room. Damien began to walk but then stopped. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was a second side to this story. Damien shook his head. _**"No" **_He thought, _**"I won't forget what I have learned. I won't forget that she was the one who didn't want to stay friends anymore. If she wanted to leave that was her choice and I have the right to live my own. I will not let her ruin my life just because she thinks we can start again. Let her go back to Dean." **_Damien reached the door and was about to turn the knob._** "Damn her." **_He walked back towards the door he came from. Damien closed his eyes then grabbed the necklace around his neck. He knew what Oro would say. _**"A wise strategist gathers all his information before doing something hasty." **_Damien knew that he had a job to do but he wanted to know more. That was one of his flaws. He had hunger for more knowledge. He wasn't going to feel satisfied until he knew why all of this happened. Why did she do all of this to begin with? All in all Damien just wanted to know why was he the one that was being pinned on for all of this. Damien looked back at the door the showed his the exit and then the door which she left. He laughed at the thought that it seemed as though he was picking either his past or future. As much as Damien wanted to get the job done, he knew he needed some answers from Kinna. Damien ran back outside of the room with his fire roaring in his right hand. He turned to see which way did she leave and then was punched on the jaw by a man that was twice his size.

Damien landed on his back and then was stepped on his chest. Damien grabbed the enormous foot and tried to get it off him. He looked at the man that now had a hand outstretched to him. He was wearing a blue glove similar to that of the Spaniards had to stop his fire. It seemed to be negating Damien's fire. Looking up he saw that this man was huge man. The man had a giant cloak but did not wear the hood. He had the cloak opened from the middle and could be seen he was wearing a white button shirt with a badge in his chest that read "Captain Herodus." He had very dark black pants and black metal tip boots. Herodus had a gray beard and black long hair tied in a ponytail. The man was very well built. The man then pointed his finger with so much anger towards Damien. He spoke in such a deep tone of voice.

**"You seem to do nothing but cause trouble to us, I will say this just once." **Damien felt an enormous amount of pressure applied to his chest Damien grunted as it was taking his breath away and felt as though his ribs were about to snap in two. Damien struggled to push Herodus foot off his chest. He finally managed to get his foot off for at least an inch off to be able to take a breath. The man smirked as he pushed his foot down again and continued to talk, **"If you decide to continue being so much of a bother I will finish you instead of Master Kinna or Queen Echo." **He took his enormous foot of Damien. Damien took a deep breath rolling out of the way quickly and activated his fire again as he shot out four darts to the man. The man rushed towards Damien backhand slapping the darts away and grabbed Damien by the throat. The man smirked even wider and grabbed one of Damien's hands to prevent him an easy escape. Damien started to choke and gag as he struggled to get out of the hold. Herodus lifted Damien above his head and was slowly choking the life out of him. Damien was slowly stopping the struggle. Just then a loud piercing sound was heard but then vanished. Herodus quickly dropped Damien and grabbed his ears. Herodus twisted and turned growling and cursing. Damien grabbed his throat and moved away from the man. Damien looked at a window and saw a girl. His vision was blurry but he swore he thought it looked like Maxine. Herodus turned seeing her too. He then ran after her. The girl smiled and jumped off the edge of the window. Herodus jumped out the window attempting to grab her thus, leaving Damien alone.


	21. Better Left Unsaid

Better Left Unsaid

Damien got up and looked at the shattered window. _**"Why did I see Maxine?" **_Damien thought as he dusted himself. _**"It couldn't be her she's a pacifist and she isn't with The Organization for all I know." **_Damien entered the room yet again._** "Even if she was Selene wouldn't put us together in the same mission what's going on here?" **_Damien walked towards the door then he felt the ground shake. Damien looked at the ground and saw it shake. Damien back flipped and a human with a parasite already consuming his entire body then exploded from the ground. Damien stood up and instantly knew this parasite. He then heard maniacal laughter fill the room and the parasite was thrown across the room and broke the door leaving a huge entrance to the next location. The parasite got up and looked terrified as though it knew what was in the room. A flash occurred and he swore he saw a ghost with iron chains around its neck and limbs. Its hair was that of a mess and its skin seemed to have been torn apart by what he thought were slashes from either a sword or maybe a deep fall. He saw the ghost had the same insignia as the house on its back as though it was carved in and by the looks of it not by choice. He saw the ghost laughing as it went towards the parasite and lifted it towards the ceiling slashing and hacking it all away into smaller pieces.

_**"What on Earth is this? Why did he just tear that parasite apart?" **_Damien thought as he actually considered running as he looked at the opening ahead of him thanks to the ghost. Damien had no choice or time to deal with this just now and sprinted towards the opening. The ghost then finished off the last piece of the parasite and saw Damien. Damien jumped over the rubble and made it to the next room. The Ghost was there, waiting for him. Damien took a step back and had a shocked look across his face. The ghost neared him and smelled him. The ghost backed away a little as laughed and he talked, **"I am The Jackal! Heehee ha ha ha ha! I am what you humans call the Jack the Ripper of ghosts and all phenomena's!" **Damien clenched his fists and teeth tight. He didn't like where this was going. If he knew this correct, he would do anything for the sheer pleasure to kill anything. Just like that, it seemed The Jackal had read his mind and seemed to block his exit. Damien clenched his teeth and charged towards The Jackal feeling a pit of regret in his stomach as he ignited his arm in fire attempting to punch The Jackal. The Jackal laughed and rose upwards to evade. Laughing hard it turned and saw that Damien was making a run for it. The Jackal shook his head and laughed manically as it began to chase after Damien.

Damien started to sprint as fast as he could while he was looking over all the doors. He looked at the notebook and noticed it said there was a chamber that was spiritually protected and also lead to the chamber of Queen Echo. Damien was looking hard for the door and had to stop in his tracks. The Jackal was rising from the ground trying to contain the laughter. The Jackal was wagging its finger at Damien like a mother would to a bad child. Damien opened his palmed towards The Jackal. **"Flame Spirit Tomb!" **Damien shouted as his palm ignited and made a box shape and blasted itself towards The Jackal. The Jackal moved out of the way and drew closer towards Damien still containing its laughter. Damien grinded his teeth and ran towards The Jackal. The Jackal licked his teeth and outstretched its hands towards Damien. Damien then put the book back in his coat and ignited himself completely.

The Jackal then moved out of the way again as Damien ran off. The Jackal looked at Damien and then opened its palm towards Damien. **"Marametusuwo" **The Jackal said in a whispered tone. Damien's' flame then was weakened and doused out. Damien knew what was going on and he was not going to stop and see then ends of it. The Jackal snickered and floated towards Damien. It seemed as though The Jackal was enjoying this. Then again he would since his prey always died before he had a chance to chase them. This was the third time anyone has lasted long and the other two times it didn't end with the people getting out alive. Damien was starting to get tired and turned to a hallway that contained a lot of windows. He saw a door in the end and saw a door with the number seven. He finally found what he was looking for.


	22. Cold Sweat

Cold Sweat

Damien made it to the door hearing The Jackals maniacal laughter. He tried opening the door but found it to be locked. He punched the door even though he knew there was a puzzle to be solved. Damien scanned the door quickly and saw seven dials with all the digits at zero. After looking at the door he noticed that this door was the seventh door from the halls, had seven marking on the door, and seven dials. Damien then heard The Jackal getting closer and quickly changed all the dials to seven. The door shook open. Damien ran inside the room and pushed against the door closing it shut. He heard the laughter and pounding on the door by the Jackal. He then saw a piece of wood next to the door and jammed the door. He smiled lightly as he looked at the room he was in now. It seemed like a bedroom but the lights were to dim to see that well. Damien closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. His eyes were now glowing purple. Damien could see the room clearly now. The room had its windows barred closed with the curtains blocking out the light. He looked at a bed in the middle of the room, neatly made with red pillows and sheets. He saw that there were dressers with pictures on top of them. He went to go look at one of them. He smiled lightly.

It was a picture of Maxine as a little girl. Maybe she was in her seven years of age. He then raised a brow as he picked up the picture of Maxine. Maxine was holding someone who looked like her but with black hair with blue streaks and black and blue eyes. He took a closer look at the picture thinking that the picture was probably altered somehow. He put down the picture and looked at another picture and saw what looked like an older version of Maxine only way more serious and not showing any signs that she ever smiled at all. This one also had black hair but green streaks and black and green eyes. Damien also noted that she was wearing an outfit from The Corporation's main concerns. "The Delving Shadows" Damien closed his eyes and wondered what was going and what where pictures of Maxine doing in this place. He then heard footsteps. He quickly turned around and saw Maxine but this one had the blue streaks. He couldn't see her face clearly and wasn't able to see her eyes.

**"Can I ask what on Earth are you doing here?" **The voice sounded so familiar except it had a touch of an English accent onto it. **"Maxine?" **Damien said with someone of a surprised voice. Maxine walked closer to him then titled her head a little to the right and spoke softly, **"No, I am Imogene. I haven't heard that name in such a long time" **Imogene took a step closer and revealed her face. She seemed serious and yet looked nothing like the one with the green streaks. This one at least had a sign that she smiled before. **"Who are you? And how do you know Maxine?" **Imogene continued. Damien blinked a few times taking in the information. He then responded slowly not knowing what to think of this situation, **"My name is Damien and Maxine happens to be my girlfriend." **Imogene looked down and said nothing for a while. She took a step closer to Damien and grabbed his neck lifted him upwards. Damien was amazed that she was smaller than him yet she was able to pick him up and the incredible speed she was able to produce. Imogene's expression produced so much anger and hate. **"She's what now?" **Imogene growled at him as she tossed him onto the bed and glared at him. Damien moved back grabbing his own throat and rubbed it. Imogene walked slowly over to him. She got into the bed and got on top of Damien. Damien stared confused and scared of what was going on. Imogene smiled as though she was enjoying this. She then caressed his cheek. Damien felt as though her touch was made of pure ice but at the same time it felt so good to feel it. Damien gritted his teeth and rolled out of the bed.

**"What's your problem?" **Damien finally managed to say. All Imogene let out was a small laugh and dashed towards him. Damien got into his defensive stance and readied to counter but he never did. Imogene had vanished. Damien was confused and looked everywhere. _**"This must be some sort of trick" **_Damien thought as he walked slowly towards the other door. Damien then felt a feeling of danger all around him. He heard the sounds of something's coming his way at a fast pace and he flipped backwards avoiding four daggers coming from his left and right. Damien looked everywhere but didn't see the cause that would show what would have thrown them. Damien was now getting mad and ignited his hands letting the fire grow a deep purple. **"Ok! No more games!" **Damien started to throw fire towards everything in the room but to his surprise it showed to be ineffective at anything he tried to burn. Imogene then held Damien by the neck as though she was relaxing at his shoulders. She whispered softly into his ears if though it was a secret. **"I'm a pyromaniac. They had to make this room completely fire proof just for me. Isn't that nice?" **Damien tried elbowing her but she was gone. He grunted and noticed this was his chance to leave. He dashed towards the door just to be punched directly on the jaw making him fall hard backwards. Imogene laughed as though she had never laughed before. **"Now where do you think you are going there?"** Imogene said with the outmost joy she had. Damien shook his head in disbelief and in wonder what had just happened. Damien stood up quickly and attempted to grab Imogene just to have disappeared again. Much to Damien's plan, he sprinted towards the door and made a tackle at it.

**Preview Next Chap!**

Keep the Wolves at Bay

Damien broke through the door and looked back immediately noticing seals around the door that seem to be keeping Imogene inside. Imogene had her arms crossed looking at him with a sign of disappointment but Damien didn't care, he was out and she was stuck in there. The door seems to be regenerating closing off the path between the two. Damien got up from the ground and dusted himself off. **"Things can't get any worse now can they?" **He then bit his tongue as he saw that he was now in the wilderness. Damien searched his pockets for the book that Ace had left behind and found it by his coat pocket. Checking the map and then the table of contents, he was still lost.


End file.
